Pretended To Be
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Yunho terdiam dan sepasang matanya tak berani menatap kepada Changmin. "Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menceplos kalau kau dan aku sebenarnya berpacaran." HOMIN! HOMIN! HOMIN fanfiction. Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin Fanfiction! HoMinShippers, this is for you, dear. Chapter 8 (DELAPAN) FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Pretended To Be"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 1 of 3**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's! AU! Pretended-relationship. 06-02-2018 Yunho berusia 32th kalau usia internasional, tapi 33tahun usia korea.**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Pernikahan Jihye.

Mungkin dimata orang lain, Yunho tetap nampak seperti biasanya. Tapi semenjak mereka berdua sama-sama sudah kembali dari militer, Changmin jelas-jelas bisa melihat perubahan tak kasat mata dari _leader_ -nya itu.

Apalagi ini sudah mulai memasuki bulan Februari. Tanggal 6 besok adalah tanggal ulang tahun _leader_ -nya itu. Dan sebagai partner satu grup, Changmin juga merasakan kalau ucapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka kepada Yunho mulai berubah.

Jikalau dulu menjelang ulang tahun Yunho, orang-orang di sekitar mereka akan menanyakan mengenai pesta ulang tahunnya Yunho, kali ini berbeda.

"Yo, Yunho, sudah Februari nih. Ada yang mau ulang tahun kelihatannya~"

"Iya, benar sekali, _uri_ Uknow Yunho akan segera bertambah usia menjadi...33tahun!"

"Waaaah.. 33tahun! Lalu, kapan kami akan menerima undangan pernikahanmu? Jihye saja sudah menikah tahun 2016 lalu."

"Betul, betul. Jihye saja sudah menikah. Lalu kapan _Oppa_ -nya ini akan menyusul ke pelaminan juga?"

Changmin yang saat itu menemani Yunho, hanya diam mengamati ketika hanya sedetik wajah Yunho menjadi keruh, untuk kemudian berganti menjadi ekspresi penuh senyumnya lagi. Changmin terus mengamati Yunho yang tersenyum dan bercanda menanggapi komentar dari para pekerja di SMEnt. Mata tajamnya bisa melihat kalau ujung bibir Yunho sedikit berkerut kebawah... yang berarti _leader_ -nya itu sebenarnya tidak senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , setelah ini kau mau pulang kemana?" tanya Changmin yang melihat lirikan mata dari sopir mereka dari kaca depan.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban verbal, Changmin hanya memperhatikan saja ketika _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu malah menyenderkan kepala ke bahunya, untuk kemudian memejamkan mata.

Ia menghela nafas dan berkata kepada sang sopir, "Ke apartemenku saja.."

Tak perlu melirik untuk Changmin bisa merasakan kalau Yunho sekarang ini tersenyum puas.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya kembali menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan Seoul.

Belakangan ini, Yunho selalu dan selalu pulang ke apartement Changmin. Bahkan seingat Changmin, ketika rangkaian tour Begin Again mereka selesai dan mereka pulang ke Korea, Yunho dengan jelas memberitahu ke manajer mereka kalau sampai Tour Nissan mereka di bulan Juni nanti, ia akan tinggal di apartement Changmin.

Mendengar itu, jelas Changmin langsung menatap leadernya itu sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Berbagai macam alasan dan argumen langsung berhamburan dari mulut _leader_ -nya itu. Namun akhirnya yang membuat Changmin menganggukkan kepala adalah kerutan-kerutan cemas yang muncul di ujung mata Yunho, serta _sad_ _puppy_ _eyes_ yang di tujukan padanya.

"Oke, oke _hyung_. Kalau kau bersikeras seperti ini, aku malah khawatir kalau memaksamu tinggal sendiri di apartementmu. Aku tak mau kalau tiba-tiba ada headline _"Uknow Yunho ditemukan pingsan karena kelaparan di dalam apartementnya yang seperti kapal pecah"_. " sarkas Changmin, yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan erat dari _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Changdola is the best~!"

Dan jadilah ia seperti kembali merasa masih seperti di Jepang. Kembali berbagi apartement dengan satu-satunya partner dalam duo TVXQ.

Sebenarnya, kalau Changmin mau jujur, menyenangkan juga sih memiliki _roommate_ lagi. Apartementnya tidak lagi sepi karena ia mempunyai _hyung_ -nya yang berisik di sekitarnya. Makan juga terasa lebih enak karena ada yang menemani.

Hanya saja, ia jadi kembali diingatkan kenapa ia ingin memiliki apartement sendiri. _Hyung_ -nya itu benar-benar berantakan. Ia jadi harus ekstra bersih-bersih. _Huufth_!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah sampai."

Ucapan sopir mereka itu membuat Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya yang entah kenapa benar-benar jadi sandaran tidur untuk _hyung_ -nya itu. " _Hyung_ , bangun. Sudah sampai."

"Ummh... okaaayy— _hooaaahhmmm_.."

Changmin tak bisa menahan senyum geli-nya. Melihat _hyung_ -nya yang sebentar lagi mencapai usia 33tahun, dan ketika terbangun dari tidur masih bersikap seperti bocah 5tahun. Menguap lebar, menggosok-gosok matanya dengan imut, dan berakhir dengan berjlan sempoyongan dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami. Selamat malam." ucap Changmin sopan kepada sopir mereka, dan bergegas turun mengejar _hyung_ -nya yang sebentar lagi akan menabrak tembok kalau tidak segera ia cegah.

 _'...benar-benar Hyung yang merepotkan'_ , pikir Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Dan Changmin tak tahu kalau _hyung_ -nya akan jauuuuuhhhhhh lebih merepotkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hal yang Changmin sadari semenjak mereka kembali ke Korea adalah; intensitas telepon yang diterima Yunho dari keluarganya semakin bertambah. Rasanya hampir setiap pagi ia mendengar Yunho mendapat telepon dari _Appa_ -nya, _Eomma_ -nya atau bahkan dari Jihye.

"Ne, _Eomma_. Kami akan pulang ke Gwangju."

Dan sepertinya pagi ini pun sama. Saat Changmin selesai membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua, Ia bisa mendengar Yunho yang berjalan keluar kamar berbicara dengan sang _Eomma_ dengan telepon di telinganya. " _Ne_. Jangan khawatir. Ini Changmin sudah membuatkanku sarapan..." Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian tertawa "..hahahahahaa...ya aku tahu itu. Dan aku berjanji kami akan pulang. Changmin pasti akan senang karena bisa berlibur beberapa hari."

Changmin mengerutkan sepasang alisnya mendengar percakapan Yunho pagi ini. Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan sepertinya. Kata-kata Yunho tentang _'kami akan pulang'_ dan menyebutkan namanya itu membuat Changmin tiba-tiba dihinggapi perasaan tidak enak.

"Iya _Eomma_. Kami akan mengabari kalau kami sudah dalam perjalanan kesana besok. _Nde_ , sampaikan salamku pada _Appa_ , Jihye dan Seokhee. Bye."

Dari kursi makan, Changmin melihat Yunho menutup sambungan telepon mereka, dan menghela nafas. Ia melarikan tangannya ke rambutnya, dan mengacak-acak surai gelapnya itu dengan wajah keruh.

" _Hyung_ , sarapan." panggil Changmin pada _hyung_ -nya itu

Yunho hanya menatap _dongsaeng_ -nya, menghela nafas, dan akhirnya menghampiri partnernya selama lima belas tahun ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Yunho hanya berdiam menatap sarapannya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Yunho terdiam dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja. Aku... aku rasa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar-benar bodoh."

Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Itu hal biasa kan, _hyung_?"

Yunho terbahak... namun kemudian terdiam. Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan raut muka yang keruh. "Changdola..."

...dan saat itu Changmin tak tahu kalau hari-harinya akan menjadi buruk karena seorang Jung Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Changdola, kumohon kau jangan marah dan mau membantuku."

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin dengan sedikit khawatir. Khawatir akan kebodohan yang sudah _hyung_ -nya buat.

"Kau tahu... semenjak Jihye menikah dan aku sudah selesai menjalani Wajib Militer, Eomma selalu menanyakan mengenai siapa orang yang sekarang dekat denganku. Dan _Eomma_ juga memintaku untuk segera mencari pasangan. Dan dari Natal tahun lalu, _Eomma_ selalu menelepon dan mengungkit kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menginjak usia 33tahun, sudah waktunya untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan sesorang." disini Yunho terdiam dan sepasang matanya tak berani menatap kepada Changmin. "Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menceplos kalau kau dan aku sebenarnya berpacaran."

.

.

..

..

...

...

Changmin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon Yunho. Oh Tuhan, Yunho membuatnya sedikit khawatir tadi, dan tenyata ia hanya mengerjainya dan membuat lelucon bodoh.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Ya Tuhan, _hyung_. Kupikir kau akan bicara serius karena kau mengungkit _Eomma_ -mu dan Jihye. Ternyata kau hanya mau membuat lelcuoan saja! Hahahahahaaaaaa—kau serius, hyung?!" seru Changmin saat melihat kalau Yunho tidak ikut tertawa dan memasang raut serius.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar serius, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Aku serius, Changdola." ucap Yunho. "Aku minta maaf, Changdol. Aku tak bermaksud menyebut namamu. Jujur saja, aku hanya berbicara ngawur saat itu, tapi _Eomma_ benar-benar mempercayainya dan begitu bergembira. Dan aku jadi tak bisa menarik kembali ucapanku."

"Dan _Eomma_ -mu percaya begitu saja kalau kita... kalau kita menjalin hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih? **Kau** dan **aku** , _hyung_?"

"Yeah."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita sama-sama _namja_ , mana mungkin _Eomma_ -mu berpikir kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih? Apa _Eomma_ -mu berpikir kalau kita berdua ini _gay_?"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku sendiri juga agak tidak percaya. Tapi begitu aku memberitahu kalau kita berdua berpacaran, _Eomma_ langsung berseru bahagia sambil berkali-kali berucap _**'akhirnya**_!' Eomma juga bilang padaku kalau ia bisa menerima kalau anaknya _gay_ kalau memang dengan _'uri Changminnie'_ ."

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Isi kepalanya sekarang ini seperti benang kusut. Ia memang sering bercanda dengan _hyung_ -nya kalau mereka ini seperti pasangan suami-istri. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama sadar kalau hubungan mereka itu lebih seperti hubungan seorang kakak-beradik yang tidak sedarah. Partner dalam TVXQ.

Ia dan Yunho tahu kalau diluar sana banyak orang yang menjadikan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. _Hell_ , ia tahu mengenai istilah HoMin. Nama untuk couple mereka. Dan ia juga tahu kalau banyak fanfiksi yang dibuat dengan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya sebuah FAN-FIKSI.

Hubungan seorang Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin adalah partner suka-duka dalam TVXQ. Kakak-beradik dalam hal yang sebenar-benarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti di lempar ke dimensi lain. Dimensi dimana Yunho- _hyung_ memberitahu Ibunya kalau dirinya berpacaran dengan seorang Shim Changmin, dan beliau percaya begitu saja. Seperti hal itu bukan sesuatu yang _mustahil_ dan sangat _gila_. Seperti seorang Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin berpacaran adalah hal yang sangat _wajar_ dan _normal_.

 **What. The. Hell!**

"...dan karena sebentar lagi ulangtahunku, _Eomma_ meminta agar kau ikut pulang ke Gwangju untuk merayakannya bersama-sama. Bukan hanya _Eomma_ saja. _Appa_ , Jihye dan Seokhee pun ingin kau ikut aku pulang ke Gwangju."

 **"APA?!"**

"Dan aku sudah meminta ke manajer- _hyung_ agar dari tanggal 5 sampai 8 februari jadwal kita kosong karena kita akan merayakan ulang tahunku di Gwangju. Segala akomodasi juga sudah siap."

Changmin menatap tak percaya kepada _namja_ yang sudah ia kenal selama lima belas tahun lebih ini.

"Aku minta maaf, Changdola. _But, please help me._.?"

Changmin memijat-mijat dahinya yang mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri. Ia tak tahu harus berteriak marah-marah kepada _hyung_ -nya, memukul kepala _hyung_ -nya agar sadar... atau menceburkan Yunho ke sungai Han agar semua masalah ini selesai tanpa ia ikut terseret di dalamnya.

Tapi melihat _hyung_ -nya yang terlihat merasa begitu bersalah dan juga memelas, Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya kali ini saja. Dan jika akhirnya keluargamu membenciku, aku berjanji akan meleparmu ke sungai Han yang sedang membeku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di mulailah segala persiapan mendadak untuk kepulangan mereka berdua ke Gwangju untuk esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

Hahahahahahahhhaaaa,

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG-UKNOW-YUNHO~!**

I'm sorry I'm so late, but better late than never, right?

Dan karena tema-nya masih dalam UlTah Yunho, Ela bikinnya fanfic yang ada unsur UlTah-nya Yunho dong yaaaa~

Dan biarpun Ela ambil Yunho&Changmin as TVXQ member, tapi selain itu ini semua Alternate Universe fanfic yah.. Jadi yang terjadi didalam fanfic ini memang berbeda dadi irl.

Fanfic ini udah sebenarnya oneshot harusnya.. Tapi karena kepanjangan Ela potong jadi 3 bagian. Jadinya besok atau lusa Ela bakal update kelanjutannya.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Dan di mulailah segala persiapan mendadak untuk kepulangan mereka berdua ke Gwangju untuk esok hari.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Pretended To Be"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 2 of 3**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's! AU! Pretended-relationship. 06-02-2018 Yunho berusia 32th kalau usia internasional, tapi 33tahun usia korea.**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 ** _5 Februari 2018_**

"Changdol, kau lihat dimana sweater rajutku?" teriak Yunho dari dalam kamarnya—atau kamar Changmin, karena sebenarnya ini adalah apartement Changmin?—yang sudah ia buat berantakan.

Menghela nafas, Changmin yang sudah sangat rapi masuk ke kamar yang di pakai Yunho, membuka koper Yunho yang teronggok manis di pojokan kamar.

"Aku tahu kalau hyung pasti akan mencari sweater rajut itu. Sudah aku _dry_ _cleaning_ -kan kemarin dan kumasukkan ke dalam kopermu. Ini dia." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk pada sebuah sweater rajutan tangan yang berada di bagian paling atas koper milik Yunho.

" _Huuufth_ , untunglah. Aku pikir aku menghilangkannya ." ucap Yunho yang mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih sweater tersebut.

Changmin langsung bergegas menepis tangan Yunho, dan menutup kopernya. "Jangan dipakai sekarang. Pakai sweaternya nanti ketika di Gwangju saja. Sekarang _hyung_ pakai jaket tebal yang biasanya saja." Perintah Changmin sambil mendorong keluar koper milik Yunho. "Dan ayo cepat, setengah jam lagi kita sudah harus _check_ _in_ di bandara."

Yunho yang sudah kehilangan kopernya itu akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti apa kata Changmin. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat keluar kamar dan mendapati ada 3 koper besar disana. Satu dari tiga koper itu miliknya. Jadi dua koper lainnya milik…

"Changdol, kita hanya ke rumahku selama empat hari. Sepertinya 2 kopermu itu terlalu berlebihan."

Dan kalimat Yunho itu hanya di hadiahi sebuah tatapan diam Changmin dengan satu alisnya yang di naikkan.

"Ayo berangkat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Gwangju, Changmin melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela luar dan menatap birunya langit dengan beberapa awan putih yang ber-arak-arakan.

" _Hyung_..."

"Hmm?"

"Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kau ceritakan pada _Eomma_?"

"Mengenai kita?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Sama sekali? _Eomma_ -mu tidak ingin mengetahui sejak kapan kita berpacaran atau hal-hal lainnya?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya.

"Tidak sama sekali. _Eomma_ sudah bahagia mengetahui kalau kau dan aku berpacaran. Beliau tidak menanyaiku macam-macam."

Changmin tidak percaya ini. Rencana yang mereka buat benar-benar….. tidak terencana. Jika mereka berniat melanjutkan untuk ke Gwangju, tidak bisa hanya seperti ini. Harus membuat latar belakang detail mengenai hubungan mereka. Karena kalau tidak, dalam 2 detik mereka di Gwangju, kebohongan mereka pasti akan langsung terbongkar.

"Tidak bisa begini. Kita harus mengarang cerita dulu. Jadi kalau nanti mereka bertanya, kita sudah punya jawaban yang sama."

"Oke, aku setuju."

"Pertama, sejak kapan kita… _eerrrr_ … berpacaran?"

"Hmmmm…" Yunho menggumam sambil sepasang alisnya berkerut untuk memikirkan waktu yang tepat dan logis untuk mereka berdua mulai bersama. "Setelah selesai wajib militer?"

" _Hyung_ , waktu kau selesai wajib militer, aku masih di kepolisian." tukas Changmin.

"Maksudku setelah kita berdua selesai wajib militer. Setelah… anggap saja kita terpisah hampir 2 tahun, dan akhirnya kembali berkumpul bersama lagi."

Changmin terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Masuk akal. Lalu, setelah akhirnya bersama lagi, kita berdua….jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain? Begitu saja?" cecar Changmin yang merasa skeptis dengan cerita buatan Yunho.

"Ummm… karena dari dulu sudah biasa bersama, setelah terpisah 2 tahun karena wajib militer dan akhirnya kembali bersama, masing-masing mulai saling menyadari betapa pentingnya keberadaan satu sama lain?"

"….sepertinya keberadaanku lebih penting…" gumam Changmin.

"Changdol…"

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Jadi saling merasa kalau keberadaan masing-masing sangat penting, dan..?"

"Dan akhirnya aku…. menyatakan _'saranghae'_... dan karena kau juga merasakan hal yang sama….akhirnya kita berpacaran. Tamat."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa harus _hyung_ yang menyatakan duluan? Aku kan juga _namja_!" protes Changmin tak terima.

"Changdol, jelas karena aku yang lebih tua, dan aku yang lebih berani. Dulu di radio juga aku yang sudah mengucapkan _'suki'_ padamu."

Changmin melipat kedua tangannya dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa kurang _'lelaki'_ saat mendengar kalau Yunho duluan yang menyatakan cinta. Tapi argumen yang di keluarkan _hyung_ -nya itu benar juga.

"Terserah saja. Karena karangan ceritanya sudah selesai, aku mau tidur." Ucap Changmin yang memasang _eyemask_ , memunggungi Yunho dan memejamkan mata.

Dalam hati ia berdoa agar semua ini berjalan lancar, dan tidak berakhir dengan keluarga Yunho jadi membencinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai di Gwangju, mobil yang sudah mereka sewa sehari sebelumnya sudah menunggu. Tidak berlama-lama, keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, dan Yunho mengambil posisi sebagai _driver_.

"Changdol, tolong telepon _Eomna_ dan kabarkan kalau kita sudah sampai di Gwangju." Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Changmin.

"Ok."

Changmin membuka pola kunci Iphone milik Yunho, dan mencari kontak _'Eomma'_. Menekannya dan menunggu nada sambung.

 _"Annyeong Yunnie, kau sudah sampai dimana? Changminnie jadi ikut bersamamu kan?"_

" _Annyeong_ Jung- _Ahjumma_ , ini Changmin—"

" _Oh Changminnie_ ~!" Changmin langsung terdiam saat di ujung sana Jung- _Ahjumma_ memotong ucapannya dengan seruan bersemangat. " _Eomma senang sekali mendengarmu akhirnya jadi bagian dari keluarga kami! Kalian sudah dalam perjalanan kan? Eomma tak sabar ingin bertemu lagi denganmu~ Terakhir Eomma melihatmu hanya ketika Jihye menikah.. itupun tak bisa lama-lama."_

Changmin hanya bisa meringis bingung mendengar betapa bersemangatnya Jung- _Ahjumma_ dengan kedatangannya.

Dari samping, Changmin bisa merasakan tatapan penasaran dari Yunho.

"Ne, _ahjumma_ —"

 _"Jangan panggil ahjumma begitu. Seperti dengan siapa saja. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Eomma, arrasseo?"_

"N-ne, _arrasseo_ _Eo_ - _Eomma_." Changmin menoleh pada Yunho dan ia melihat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku dan Yunho- _hyung_ barusan mendarat di Gwangju. Kami akan tiba sebentar lagi."

 _"Baguslah~! Disini juga sudah lengkap semua. Tinggal menunggu kedatangan kalian saja. Bilang pada Yunnie untuk hati-hati mengendarai mobil kalian karena jalanan masih licin oleh salju, arra?"_

" _Arrasseo_ , _ahju_ — _eomma_."

Sambungan telepon sudah terputus, dan Changmin tiba-tiba langsung merasa lelah.

" _Hyung_ …..."

"Sudah kubilang kalau _Eomma_ benar-benar bersemangat mendengar kabar kalau kita berpacaran. Beliau melarangmu memanggilnya _'ahjumma'_ dan menyuruhmu memanggilnya _'eomma'_ kan?"

Changmin mengangguk lemah. "Dan aku merasa sangat bersalah karena harus membohongi keluargamu, _hyung_. Aku tak mau kalau nanti mereka membenciku kalau kebohongan kita terbongkar…" gumam Changmin yang benar-benar tak mau kalau _yeoja_ paruh baya yang memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri itu membencinya.

"Jangan khawatir, kita hanya harus melalui empat hari ini saja. Setelah ini, aku akan membuat skenario putusnya kita, dan aku akan membuat kalau aku yang bersalah disini, oke?"

"...oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin mendekati ke kediaman keluarga Jung, Yunho bisa melihat kalau Changmin disampingnya semakin merasa gelisah. Ini memang seratus persen kesalahannya. Andai ia tak sembarangan berucap, Changmin tak akan terseret dalam kekacauan bodoh yang ia buat. Tapi saat mendengar _Eomma_ benar-benar bersemangat mendengar kabar ia dan Changmin berpacaran, ia jadi tak tega kalau bilang semua itu hanya candaan belaka.

Tapi ia kembali mengingat Changmin yang sudah menemaninya melewati masa-masa sulit, dan ia jadi merasa tak sanggup lagi harus membuat Changmin kerepotan karenanya.

Berbelok masuk ke halaman rumah mereka, Yunho mematikan mesin mobil dan berkata pada Changmin. "Changdol, kalau kau ingin kita menghentikan ini semua, aku tak apa-apa."

Changmin menatap Yunho yang tersenyum lemah kepadanya, dan ia merasa kalau ia benar-benar berhati tega kalau tak membantu _hyung_ -nya yang selama ini membimbing dan menemaninya melalui segala suka-duka dalam dunia entertainment.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Ayo kita lakukan ini semua selama empat hari. Kita pasti bisa."

Mereka berdua melepas _seatbelt_ dan bersama-sama keluar dari mobil. Yunho membawa 2 koper, dan Changmin membawa satu koper saja.

Baru saja mereka mulai berjalan ke arah pintu rumah, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka, dan nampaklah _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sudah melahirkan Jung Yunho.

" _Eomma_!" panggil Yunho penuh semangat.

"Yunnie!" sahut sang _Eomma_ tak kalah bersemangatnya. Ia meraih Yunho dalam pelukannya. " _Eomma_ senang bisa melihatmu pulang." Ucapnya sebelum melepas pelukan, dan beralih kepada Changmin.

Ia juga memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Jemarinya mengusap kepala Changmin dengan penuh keibuan. " _Eomma_ senang bisa melihatmu disini dan menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama." Ucapnya penuh senyuman hangat. "Ayo masuk ke dalam."

Melangkah masuk ke kediaman Jung membuat Changmin teringat akan rumah keluarganya di Seoul. Dengan aroma masakan yang menguar dari dapur membuat tempat ini benar-benar terasa seperti rumah sendiri.

"Dan Changminnie, kenapa kau jadi semakin kurus begini? Kau juga Yunnie. Apa kalian tidak makan dengan baik?"

"Kami makan dengan baik, _Eomma_. Hanya saja jadwal yang padat membuat semua makanan itu tak menyisakan lemak sedikitpun. Tapi aku yakin selama kami disini, _Eomma_ akan membuat kami makan sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan, aku mencium bau _apple_ _pie_?"

" _Apple_ _pie_ -nya masih di dalam oven. Belum jadi."

" _Eomma_ , dimana yang lainnya?"

"Oh, _Appa_ -mu masih belum pulang kerja. Kalau Jihye dan suaminya sedang ke minimarket, berbelanja sambil jalan-jalan. Sementara menunggu yang lain pulang, kalian bisa memasukkan dan menata barang-barang kalian ke kamarmu Yunnie."

"Kami sekamar?" tanya Yunho kaget.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi. Di rumah ini kan cuma ada tiga kamar. Kamarku, kamarmu dan kamar Jihye. Sudah sana."

Yunho menatap Changmin—yang tersenyum kecut—dengan perasaan bersalah. Masalahnya, kamarnya itu...

" _Hyung_ , yakin kita akan sekamar, dengan tempat tidur segitu?" tanya Changmin tak percaya saat akhirnya ia ikut masuk ke kamar Yunho.

Kamar itu cukup besar. Ada almari besar, meja dan rak yang berisikan beberapa buku, dan piala, serta piagam yang pernah di dapatkan Yunho. Sebuah pintu disudut kanan menghubungkan kamar ini dengan kamar mandi dalam. Dan di bawah jendela kamar, menempel dengan dinding bagian kiri kamar, terdapat satu buah tempat tidur **_single_** _**size**. 120cm x 200cm_.

Dan disitulah tempat di mana mereka berdua akan tidur selama empat hari kedepan.

"Itulah kenapa tadi aku kaget saat _Eomma_ bilang kalau kita akan sekamar. _Eommaaaaaa_!" teriak Yunho memanggil sang Ibu.

"Kenapa Yun?"

" _Eomma_ , tempat tidurnya kekecilan untuk kami berdua."

"Cukup kok. Kalian berdua kan bukan raksasa."

"Tapi akan terasa sempit sekali, _Eomma_. Bisa-bisa salah satu dari kami akan jatuh karena terlalu sempit."

"Ini musim dingin. Akan jadi lebih hangat kalau kalian tidurnya berhimpitan. Lagipula kalau takut jatuh, saat tidur kau peluk saja Changminnie, jadi kau tidak akan jatuh, Yun. Sudah ah, _Eomma_ masih mau melanjutkan memasak di dapur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **…**

 **...**

"Changdol, aku—"

"—sudahlah, _hyung_. Sudah terlanjur juga. Aku tidur di sebelah kiri. Yang menempel tembok." Ucap Changmin yang akhirnya memasuki kamar dan mulai membuka isi kopernya.

"…baiklah.." Lirih Yunho mengikuti Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yunnie, Changminnie, waktunya makan malam~"

"Ne, _eomma_!" teriak mereka berdua dari dalam kamar.

" _Hyung_ , bantu aku bawa turun koper yang itu." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk koper hitam polos yang sedari tadi belum di sentuh oleh Changmin.

" _Wae_?"

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Nanti kau akan tah sendiri.."

"Oh… oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oppa_ ~!" seru Jihye senang saat melihat _Oppa_ -nya turun dari lantai dua. Satu tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah membuncit itu.

Namun sepasang alis cantiknya berkerut bingung melihat sang _Oppa_ turun dengan membawa sebuah koper. " _Oppa_ , apa itu?"

"Jihye, bagaimana kabarmu dan kabar calon keponakanku ini?" tanya Yunho yang langsung menghampiri adik semata wayangnya itu, dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku dan calon keponakanmu ini baik-baik saja _Oppa_." Sahut Jihye membalas pelukan sang kakak. "Oppa, ini apa?" tunjuk Jihye lagi pada koper hitam di samping _Oppa_ -nya.

"Oh, Ini koper milik Changdol. Entah isinya apa. Dia minta aku membawakan turun."

"Itu isinya oleh-oleh, _hyung_. Kan aku tak enak kalau menumpang disini selama empat hari dengan tangan kosong. Lagipula, jarang-jarang aku bisa bertemu dengan keluarga lengkapmu, _hyung_." Sahut Changmin dari belakangnya.

"Aduuuhhh, Changminnie, tidak usah repot-repot begitu. Kami sudah senang melihatmu disini." Ujar _Eomma_ Jung yang barusan datang dari arah dapur membawa tumpukan piring kosong—yang langsung di ambil alih oleh Changmin dengan sigap. "Biar aku saja yang bawakan, _Eomma_."

 _Eomma_ Jung tersenyum senang, dan memberikan jempolnya ke arah Yunho yang hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Ciyeeeee.. ada yang membawa menantu idaman _Eomma_ ke rumah~" goda Jihye yang langsung menyusul Changmin dan _Eomma_ -nya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah besar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin memang pernah mampir ke rumah keluarga Jung dan disambut dengan ramah. Namun saat itu ia hanya datang sebagai Shim Changmin, partner satu grup Yunho.

Kali ini, ia kembali datang ke rumah ini dengan status _'kekasih dari Jung Yunho'_ , dan sambutan untuknya benar-benar hangat. Semua orang memeluknya, dan mengucapkan " _Selamat datang di keluarga Jung"_ dengan senyum tulus. Bahkan sama seperti _Eomma_ Jung, Jung- _Ahjussi_ memintanya untuk memanggil dengan panggilan _Appa_.

Entah itu karena mereka adalah keluarga yang baik dan menjaga sopan santun, atau mereka benar-benar menerima dengan senang hati kehadiran seorang Shim Changmin—kekasih dari Jung Yunho—Changmin tak tahu. Hanya saja, semua ini terasa begitu membuatnya kewalahan. Secara emosional.

Dan saat akhirnya mereka semua duduk di ruang makan, Changmin mulai merasa was-was. Ini adalah saat dimana ia akan tahu, apakah mereka semua benar-benar menerima kehadirannya, ataukah dia akan di cecar dan di adili di depan seluruh keluarga Jung.

"Jadiiiiiii….." ucap Jihye setelah waktu basa-basi di meja makan berakhir. Senyum usil tergambar di bibir adik semata wayang Yunho itu. "Sejak kapan akhirnya kalian jadian?" tanya-nya dengan garpu yang menunjuk kepada diriny dan Yunho.

Pertanyaan yang sudah bisa di tebak. Dan beruntunglah tadi di pesawat ia terpikirkan untuk membuat cerita karangan.

"Masih belum lama... umm... sekitar… empat bulan lalu."

"Setelah Changmin selesai wajib militer, terbang bersama ke jepang untuk persiapan album FINE Collection, dan kembali tinggal serumah lagi." perjelas Yunho untuk membantu Changmin.

"Hooo… dan sekarang? Setelah kembali ke Seoul?" kejar Jihye super penasaran.

Yunho meringis kikuk. "Aku…. di apartement Changmin."

"Hoooooo... Jadi kalian berdua tinggal bersama lagi... begitu yaaaaa..." goda Jihye dengan nada suara yang sengaja ia panjang-panjangkan.

Changmin berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan nada sugestif dari Jihye. "Yup. Dan sama seperti waktu di Jepang, Yunho- _hyung_ tak pernah mau membantu beres-beres rumah. Yang ada malah _hyung_ selalu memberantakkan isi rumah."

" _Apa_?"

"Iya. Contohnya saja soal makan. Dirumah kan aku yang memasak untuk berdua. Tapi selesai makan, Yunho- _hyung_ tak pernah mau membantu mencuci piring. Padahal kan dia juga memakai piring itu."

"Jung Yunho!" seru _Eomma_ Jung memarahi anak lelakinya itu. " _Eomma_ tak pernah mendidikmu seperti itu. Bersihkan sendiri piring kotormu. Apalagi karena Changminnie sudah memasakkan untukmu, harusnya kau tahu diri dan mencucikan semua piring dan peralatan dapur yang kotor."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Yang memiliki kebiasaan buruk juga bukan hanya aku." Ia menunjuk ke arah Changmin. "Ia selalu suka memyembunyikan barang-barang milikku. Ponsel, kunci mobil dan lain sebagainya."

" _Hyung_ , itu lebih karena kau selalu menaruh kunci mobil dengan sembarangan, dan aku mengembalikannya ke tempat yang seharusnya, di kotak dekat pintu depan. Hanya saja kau selalu mencarinya di tempat kau meletakkannya tadi. Tentu saja tidak ketemu." Kilah Changmin.

"Yunnie, kau ini masih belum bisa merubah kebiasaanmu yang suka menaruh barang sembarangan ya." omel _Eomma_ Jung yang membuat Yunho memicingkan mata kepada Changmin.

"Changdol… aku akan membalas ini dengan membeberkan kebiasaan jelekmu saat kita ada di rumahmu."

"Oh, Changminnie, apakah kau juga sudah memberitahu keluargamu tentang kalian berdua?" tanya _Appa_ Jung.

"Umm... sebenarnya belum."

"Loh, kenapa?"

Ingin sekali Changmin menjawab dengan kalimat _'karena ini semua hanya pura-pura saja, dan aku tak mau kalau berita bohong ini sampai tersebar luas'_. Tapi jelas hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Karena itu, dengan cepat ia memutar otak untuk memikirkan alasan yang cukup bisa di percaya.

"Ah.. aku ingin memberitahu mereka secara langsung." Jawab Changmin yang merasa ingin menepuk pundaknya sendiri dengan bangga karena sanggup membuat alasan dalam sekejap. "Kalau memberitahu berita sebesar ini lewat telepon, rasanya tidak enak. Selain itu, aku ingin bisa meyakinkan mereka secara langsung kalau hubungan kami ini…. _serius_."

"Lalu, kira-kira kapan kau akan memberitahu mereka?" kejar _Appa_ Jung.

Changmin kembali di paksa untuk memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Berbagai angka berkelebat dalam benaknya, dan mengingat ini bulan februari, akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"…mungkin 18 februari besok. Saat ulang tahunku. Jadi mereka tak akan semarah itu padaku."

"Jangan khawatir, mereka pasti turut berbahagia untuk kalian." tenang _Eomma_ Jung. "Aku sendiri benar-benar senang mendengar berita tentang kalian dari Yunnie. Jujur saja, selama ini aku selalu menunggu-nunggu kapan kalian akan jadian."

Changmin yang sudah mengunyah makanannya dan akan menelannya, hampir saja tersedak mendengar ucapan _Eomma_ Jung. "Me-menunggu-nunggu kami…. jadian?"

"Tentu saja~!"

"Kami semua bisa melihat kalau kalian ini pasangan serasi." ucap Jihye yang kali ini menoleh pada Changmin. "Lagipula, harus seberapa sering lagi Oppa berkata _'suki'_ padamu, menatapmu penuh cinta, dan selalu melakukan skinship padamu sampai kau sadar kalau kakakku ini menyukaimu, Changminnie?"

"He—hey! Apa-apaan ini?" seru Yunho dengan telinga yang memerah.

"Tidak usah mengelak. Kami semua selalu menonton setiap _interview_ dan semua acara kalian. Dan _Eomma_ bisa jelas melihat kalau kau tidak bisa menahan tanganmu untuk tidak menyentuh Changminnie—sama seperti sekarang ini juga. Jangan pikir kami tidak melihat dimana tangan kirimu sedari tadi, Yunnie~" goda Eomma Jung yang juga ikut-ikutan.

Changmin terbelalak kaget dan langsung melihat kebawah. Benar saja. Tangan kiri Yunho sedari tadi ternyata bertengger nyaman di lutut kanannya.

Yunho yang baru saja sama-sama menyadari dimana tangan kirinya berada, langsung menarik tangan tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Muka keduanya memerah, dan yang lainnya tertawa puas. Kedua orang yang di tertawakan itu akhirnya mau tak mau ikut tertawa kikuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai makan malam, semuanya berpindah ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan tv. Changmin sendiri, setelah membantu Jihye dan _Eomma_ Jung mencuci piring, ikut bergabung dengan menarik kopernya.

"Oke, karena sudah jauh-jauh aku bawakan dari Seoul, jadi kalian semua harus menerima oleh-oleh dariku, oke?" ucap Changmin yang akhirnya membuka koper hitam miliknya itu.

"Pertama untuk _Appa_.. aku membawakan jam tangan dan sebotol minuman kesehatan dari ginseng. Agar _Appa_ selalu sehat."

"Waaahh.. _Appa_ jadi tidak enak karena merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak kerepotan kok. Nah, kalau untuk _Eomma_ , aku bawakan tas~." ucap Changmin sambil memberikan sebuah kotak besar bertuliskan LV di depannya.

"Kali ini _Eomma_ terima, tapi besok lagi _Eomma_ tak mau kau repot-repot begini, _arra_?" ucap _Eomma_ Jung sambil memeluk dan mengecup pipi Changmin.

" _Arrasseo_ , _Eomma_."

"Dan sisa isi koper ini, adalah untuk cucu pertama keluarga Jung, yang juga calon keponakanku~" seru Changmin menghampiri Jihye dengan kopernya.

"Yeaaaayyy~!" seru Jihye senang. "Seokie, tolong bantu aku melihat oleh-oleh Changminnie untuk _aegya_ kita~"

Seokhee mengecup dahi istrinya itu dan menerima koper dari Changmin. "Thanks, bro." ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, karena sudah selesai, aku mau—"

"Jangan kemana-mana Changminnie, sekarang waktunya kita menonton film bersama. Ini tradisi keluarga Jung kalau berkumpul bersama." tahan _Appa_ Jung.

Changmin menatap pada tiga sofa disana. Dua sofa besar disitu masing-masing sudah diduduki oleh _Appa_ Jung dan _Eomma_ Jung.. satunya lagi sudah diduduki oleh Jihye dan Seokhee. Satu sofa _single_ _size_ sudah diduduki oleh Yunho.

"Lalu aku harus duduk dimana? Sudah penuh semua."

"Masih ada tempat kok." kukuh Jihye

"Dimana?"

"Di pangkuan Yunho- _oppa_."

Changmin langsung menatap Yunho yang sama-sama merasa kaget. Tapi di depan seluruh keluarga yang menganggap kalau mereka sepasang kekasih, Changmin tak sanggup untuk menolak. Dan jadilah ia berjalan ke arah Yunho, dan duduk di pangkuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oh Tuhan, kegilaan macam apa yang sudah ia masuki ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

.

 _Oh Tuhan, kegilaan macam apa yang sudah ia masuki ini?_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Pretended To Be"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 3 of ? /hahahahaha**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's! AU! Pretended-relationship. 06-02-2018 Yunho berusia 32th kalau usia internasional, tapi 33tahun usia korea. Yunnie=nama panggilan Yunho. Seokie=nama panggilan suami Jihye(Seokhee), Hye-ah=nama panggilan Jihye.**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Kicau burung dan sinar mentari yang mengusik mata terpejamnya membuat Changmin menggumam malas dan menyurukkan kepalanya ke bantal. Berusaha menghalau sinar mentari yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Apalagi udara yang dingin membuatnya semakin betah berlama-lama di tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada gulingnya yang nyaman dan hangat dan menyamankan kepalanya ke bantal empuknya yang dari tadi bergerak naik-turun seolah membuainya untuk tetap tidur. Serta suara detakan halus yang stabil seakan menghipnotisnya untuk kembali terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

Apalagi dari tadi ada tangan yang mengelus-elus lembut kepalanya…...

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **…**

 **…**

 **"! #$%?!"**

Sebuah kekehan geli terdengar dari atas kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau sudah terbangun, Changdol.." ucap Yunho sambil terus mengelus lembut kepala Chanmgmin.

"…Yunho- _hyung_?"

Changmin berusaha tidak panik saat ia merasakan ada satu tangan lain yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan membuat tiga per empat bagian tubuhnya menempel lekat di atas tubuh _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama, dan kebiasaan tidur koalamu masih belum berubah juga ya." gumam Yunho yang membuat Changmin berusaha untuk tidak panik, dan tidak _freaking_ _out_ karena Yunho mengecup kepalanya. **_Yunho_**!

"Untungnya mimpimu kali ini tenang ya. Jadi aku tidak harus terkena pukulanmu."

"..h— _hyung_.." panggil Changmin yang mulai merasa tak nyaman, dan berusaha menggeliat dari _hyung_ -nya itu.

Namun usaha Changmin harus terhenti saat Yunho malah semakin mengeratkan tangan kekarnya di tubuh Changmin. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Rasanya sudah lama kita berdua tidak mengalami pagi yang tenang dan begitu rileks. Setiap pagi kita selalu bangun dengan pemikiran setelah bangun tidur, kita harus segera bersiap-siap untuk ke SM, entah untuk _dance_ _practice_ , atau bertemu dengan bagian tim keratif, atau rapat mengenai album dan konser, dan sebagainya."

Changmin akhirnya mengalah. Sebenarnya, ucapan Yunho- _hyung_ ada benarnya juga. Pagi hari mereka selama ini adalah waktu persiapan sebelum mereka menjalani segudang aktifitas sebagai member TVXQ. Begitu mata mereka terbuka, harus segera mandi dan menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk menjalani berbagai kegiatan pagi itu. Jarang sekali mereka bisa mengalami pagi dimana mereka membuka mata, dan masih bisa bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur.

Mungkin juga karena cuaca di luar terasa begitu dingin dan Yunho- _hyung_ memberikan kehangatan yang membuatnya cukup malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Selain itu, mereka berada di tempat yang begitu _homey_.. dengan bau adonan pancake yang sedang di dapur tercium dari kamar mereka. Dan…. _oh_!

" _Saengil_ _Chukkae_ , _hyung_ ~"

" _Gomawo_ , Changdol.." kembali Changmin merasakan ada kecupan di dahinya. "Tiga puluh tiga tahun.."

"Kau sudah semakin tua, _hyung_.."

"Jangan mengejekku, Changdol. Dua minggu lagi kau juga akan menyusulku jadi tiga puluh satu tahun."

"Kita sama-sama menjadi semakin tua… Dan kita tetap akan menjadi semakin tua seiring berjalannya waktu. Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku…" Yunho terdiam sejenak. "...inginku... aku terus bersamamu seperti ini. Bersama-sama terus berkarya dengan lagu dan tarian kita. Selama masih ada Cassiopeia dan Bigeast yang terus mendukung dan mencintai kita, aku ingin terus berjalan di atas panggung menjunjung nama TVXQ. _Bersama_."

Mendunduk, Changmin memyadari kalau ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Entah kenapa, ia sendiri juga tidak ingin berhenti dari semua hal yang sudah mereka lakukan selama ini. Memang terkadang terasa berat, setiap hari harus selalu ke gedung SM dan melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang sering kali membuat mereka kelelahan dan kekurangan istirahat. Namun semua itu seolah terbayar ketika ia berdiri di depan ratusan, bahkan ribuan fans.

Namun terkadang, realita kehidupan mengejar mereka. Usia mereka sudah tidak lagi muda, dan banyak dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka selalu menanyakan kapan mereka akan menikah.

Dan jujur saja, ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan kalau salah satu dari mereka naik ke pelaminan. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Akankah TVXQ masih berdiri jika salah satu dari mereka menikah?

.

.

.

 _…apakah ia bisa nenerima kehadiran orang asing di antara mereka?_

Tanpa sadar Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. "… _hyung_ , apa nanti kau akan menyusul Jihye untuk menikah?"

Yunho diam.

"... _hyung_?"

"Changdol…mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tak bisa membayangkan diriku naik ke pelaminan dan menikahi seorang _yeoja_. Rasa-rasanya akan terasa aneh jika ada orang disisiku, dan orang itu bukan dirimu."

"Bayangkan saja kalau ada yeoja yang harus bertahan denganmu yang suka memberantakkan ruangan. Belum lagi dengan sifat pelupa-mu itu _hyung_. Masuk ke rumah masih memakai sepatu, lupa mematikan lampu kamar, dan juga suka meninggalkan bekas pasta gigi di lantai kamar mandi. Aku kasihan dengan calon istrimu nanti, _hyung_."

" _Yah_! Berani-beraninya kau bilang begitu padaku!" seru Yunho tak terima. Tangannya yang melingkar erat di pinggang Changmin, langsung berubah menggelitiki pinggang ramping itu. Membuat Changmin tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

".. _hyung_! _Hyung_ hentikan… kyahahahhaa… _hyung_!"

"Aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau minta maaf dan menarik ucapanmu tadi." sahut Yunho yang membalik posisi tubuh mereka dan kedua tangannya menggelitiki tubuh samping Changmin yang ia tahu sangat sensitif.

"…kyahahahahahaa..! _Hyuuunggggg_ …ahahahahahaha…stop! _hyuuunggg_ … _please_ …"

"Pantas saja dari tadi dipanggil dan pintu di ketuk sedari tadi tidak ada jawaban. Ternyata sepasang _love_ _bird_ ini masih asik-asik di atas tempat tidur…"

Kedua insan yang dipanggil love bird ini langsung saling melepaskan diri. Yunho langsung melepaskan diri dari Changmin dengan kondisi rambut yang mencuat kesana-kemari dan ada beberapa tetes keringat di pelipisnya. Sementara Changmin terlentang lemas di tempat tidur dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Kalau saja kalian tidak berpakaian lengkap, _Appa_ akan mengira kalau tadi kalian sedang….."

Meskipun kalimat itu tak di lanjutkan, tapi keduanya bisa mengerti jelas maksud ucapan _Appa_ -Jung. Tak ayal lagi, muka keduanya langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" _Appa_!"

"Hahahahahahahaaa… Jangan khawatir, _Appa_ juga pernah muda dan tahu persis bagaimana kerja hormon laki-laki seusia kalian." Jung Yonghyo mengangkat tangannya saat melihat anak dan kekasih anaknya itu ingin berkilah. " _Appa_ tidak melarang kalian. Semua yang ada disini sama-sama sudah dewasa, jadi tak akan ada larangan macam-macam. Hanya saja mumpung sedang membicarakan ini, _Appa_ ingin kalian lebih bertanggung jawab. Jangan sampai mengganggu yang lain dengan suara berisik kalian, oke?"

Melihat kalau _Appa_ -Jung sepertinya tak menerima jawaban lain, keduanya akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, meski rona merah itu belum menghilang dari wajah keduanya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian cuci muka dan turun, yang lain sudah menunggu _Birthday_ _Boy_ dibawah."

Dengan kalimat itu, _Appa_ -Jung perlahan menutup pintu. Namun sebelum pintu sepenuhnya tertutup, mereka berdua masih bisa mendengar gumaman dari bibir _namja_ paling tua di rumah itu.

" _Hmmm_ , jadi anakku yang di atas, dan Changminnie yang jadi penerima ya.. _hmmm_ …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , rasanya aku ingin mati sajaaaaaaaa…" rengek Changmin dengan muka yang masih merona merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian pagi yang amat-sangat-sangat-sangat memalukan itu, Changmin hampir tak bertemu Yunho seharian itu. Begitu selesai sarapan dan semuanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Yunho, _Appa_ -Jung mengajak Yunho pergi entah kemana.

Dan begitu _Appa_ -Jung dan Yunho sudah pergi dari rumah, tiga penghuni sisanya sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu dengan bantuan Changmin juga.

Di ruang tengah, terlihat Seokhee dan Jihye sedang berkutat dengan balon dan berbagai macam hiasan pernak-pernik ulang tahun. Di dapur, _Eomma_ Jung memasak berbagai macam masakan dibantu oleh Changmin—karena Jihye sedang berbadan dua.

" _Omooo_ … Changminnie memang sudah terbiasa di dapur ya. _Eomma_ tadinya agak ragu saat Yunnie bilang kalau ia selalu dibuatkan makanan olehmu."

"Tadinya sih aku juga sama seperti Yunho- _hyung_ , hanya bisa membuat _ramyun_ , _Eomma_. Tapi saat hiatus karena kasus dulu, untuk bisa keluar cari makan saja susah. Mau pesan antar juga sama aja. Akhirnya karena terpaksa, dan juga ada banyak waktu luang, aku jadi menghabiskan waktu di dapur. Ber-ekspreimen ini-itu."

Gerakan tangan _Eomma_ jung berhenti sejenak.

"Kau tak tahu betapa bersyukurnya kami semua saat mendengarmu tetap tinggal bersama Yunnie." ucapnya sambil kembali tangannya bergerak mengupas bahan-bahan masakan. "Dengan berbagai macam berita menyakitkan saat itu, kami semua disini mengkhawatirkan Yunnie. _Eomma_ hampir setiap hari menelepon Yunnie, tapi ia hanya menjawab dengan jawaban singkat _'aku baik-baik saja Eomma'_. Tapi _Eomma_ ini yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya. _Eomma_ tahu kalau saat itu ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, dan akhirnya _Eomma_ mendapatkan jawaban yang jujur dan panjang lebar dari Yunnie, dia berkata kalau _'Aku memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja Eomma. Tapi ada Changdol disini. Ada Changdol disampingku. Menguatkanku. Dan aku tahu, meski sekarang aku masih belum baik, tapi aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.'_. Baru saat itu aku mulai bisa merasa tenang."

Changmin terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kenangannya mengenai masa-masa itu adalah kenangan yang bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan. Jadi jarang sekali ia mengingat kembali masa-masa itu.

"Jadi _Eomma_ benar-benar bahagia saat Yunnie bilang kalau sekarang kau adalah kekasihnya."

" _Eomma_ , maaf kalau pertanyaanku agak mengganggu. Tapi sebenarnya aku agak penasaran. Aku ini _namja_ , _Eomma_. Apakah _Eomma_ benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau Yunho- _hyung_ …umm…gay?"

"Oh, soal itu. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Awalnya _Eomma_ melihat kedekatan kalian memang hanya memang sebagai seorang kakak-adik. Tapi semenjak 2010 lalu ada pengumuman kalau Korea Selatan menerima pasangan sesama jenis, di Gwangju ini ada beberapa anak tetangga _Eomma_ yang akhirnya mengaku kalau mereka gay. _Eomma_ sudah mengenal mereka sejak mereka kecil, dan begitu _Eomma_ mendengar kabar kalau mereka gay, _Eomma_ terus memperhatikan mereka. Dan tidak ada yang berubah. Gay atau bukan, mereka tetap sopan, tetap bersikap dan berperilaku seperti biasa. Dari situ _Eomma_ mulai bisa menerima kaum Gay."

Disini _Eomma_ Jung berhenti bicara sejenak. Ia menunjuk _mixer_ pada Changmin, dan mulai memasukkan tepung dan telur ke dalam mangkuk. Changmin yang mengerti isyarat itu mulai menyalakan _mixer_ , sementara _Eomma_ Jung memasukkan bahan-bahan lain ke dalam mangkuk mixer.

"Nah, setelah _Eomma_ bisa menerima kaum Gay, _Eomma_ jadi bisa melihat kalau ada yang berbeda pada putra _Eomma_. Meskipun hanya dari televisi tapi melihat interaksi kalian berdua, **_Eomma_** **_tahu_**."

 _Eomma_ Jung memberikan pandangan penuh arti pada Changmin.

" _Eomma_ tahu kalau putra _Eomma_ menyimpan rasa padamu, Changminnie. Dan perasaannya padamu sudah ada semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Changmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Be-begitukah?"

 _Eomma_ Jung mengangguk. " _Eomma_ tahu seperti apa putra _Eomma_. Dan jujur saja, menurut _Eomma_ , Yunnie itu tidak sepenuhnya gay. Dia tidak pernah menatap _namja_ lain dengan tatapan tertentu. Sepertinya seolah Yunnie hanya menjadi gay karenamu, Changminnie. Mungkin karena ia tak sanggup untuk tidak mencintai namja manis sepertimu. Yang sudah melengkapi hidupnya selama ini."

"E- _eomma_ , a—aku.."

"Hush. _Eomma_ sudah tahu dan menerima kalau Yunnie mencintaimu sejak lama. Dan setelah itupun, Eomma sudah membicarakan mengenai hal ini pada Yonghyo dan Jihye- _ah_ Dan tidak mengangetkan saat Hye- _ah_ juga sudah curiga kalau _Oppa_ -nya itu ada rasa padamu. Hanya suamiku saja yang awalnya agak sulit menerimanya. Ia menolak kalau Yunnie itu gay. Ia tak percaya kalau putra dan penerus keluarga Jung ini seorang homoseksual. Tapi saat akhirnya aku sudah tak sabar mendengar suamiku yang mengomel tanpa henti tentang Yunnie, aku bilang padanya kalau _'Yunnie selama ini selalu berusaha membahagiakan kita. Bekerja keras di Seoul sana demi menyokong ekonomi keluarga kita. Apakah salah kalau kita menerima dia apa adanya dan membiarkan dirinya mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri?'_."

"Suamiku akhirnya terdiam, dan seminggu kemudian dia seolah sudah berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri dan menerima kalau ada kemungkinan putra-nya gay. Oh, karena itulah kami semua setuju saat Hye- _ah_ berkata ia akan menikah lebih dulu dan melangkahi Yunnie. Soalnya Yunnie maaih belum berani-berani juga menyatakan cintanya padamu. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun dia menyimpan rasa padamu. Rasanya kalau _Eomma_ mengingat-ingat pembicaraan tiap aku menelepon Yunnie, pasti hampir sembilan puluh persen yang dibicarakan Yunnie adalah tentangmu. Changdol pagi ini membuatkanku _jajangmyun_ kesukaanku- _lah_ …Changdol tadi mengomel lagi karena aku lama sekali mandinya- _lah_ …Changdol tadi latihan _dance_ dan terlihat seksi sekali, aku jadi iri- _lah_ …Changdol waktu menyanyi nada tinggi tadi benar-benar mengagumkan- _lah_ …Changdol begini, Changdol begitu, tak ada habisnya." tawa _Eomma_ Jung yang membuat Changmin salah tingkah sendiri.

 _Benarkah sesering itu hyung-nya membicarakan tentang dirinya?_

Changmin tiba-tiba teringat mengenai percakapan telepon yang selama ini ia lakukan. Saat _eomma_ -nya sendiri menelepon, rasa-rasanya….kenapa hampir serupa ya? Hampir setiap kali ia berbicara pada _eomma_ -nya, Kyu, Minho dan yang lainnya, ia selalu dan selalu dan selalu saja membicarakan tentang Yunho. Mengeluhkan tingkahnya yang serampangan dan berantakan, mengeluhkan kenapa _hyung_ -nya itu bisa nge- _dance_ dengan sebegitu hebatnya, mengeluhkan _hyung_ -nya yang benar-benar berdedikasi tinggi pada pekerjaan yang meskipun sedang sakit tetap memaksakan diri, dan mengeluhkan betapa pekerja kerasnya _hyung_ -nya yang selalu membuatnya pulang malam karena merasa selalu kurang puas dalam latihan. Bahkan ia jadi teringat kalau ia pernah sampai telepon ke Heechul- _hyung_ dan komplain mengenai Yunho yang membuatnya sampai menangis karena terlalu sebal.

 ** _..oh tuhan…_**

Dan kalau keluarganya Yunho- _hyung_ membuat kesimpulan bahwa mereka berdua saling mempunyai perasaan cinta berdasarkan semua percakapan dan interaksi mereka berdua, apakah itu berarti keluarganya sendiri dan juga teman-temannya juga berpikiran sama? Berpikiran dan menganggap kalau ia dan Yunho- _hyung_ …?

"Changminnie, tolong bantu Seokie memasang tulisan ini di dinding dong."

Panggilan Jihye dari ruang tengah itu membuat Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya. " _Eomma_ , aku tinggal sebentar membantu Jihye."

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kembali kesini untuk membantu _Eomma_ ya."

"Siap, _eomma_. Aku juga belum dapat resep rahasia Kimchi buatan _Eomma_ yang rasanya enak sekali itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami pulang~!"

Suara petasan pesta dan hamburan confetti serta seruan " ** _Saengil_** **_Chukkae uri Yunho_** " menyambut kepulangan sang _birthday_ _boy_ yang seharian tadi di ajak sang _Appa_ keluar. Balon hias bertuliskan ' _Happy B'Day Yunho'_ juga sudah tertempel cantik di dinding ruang tengah. Hiasan dan pernak-pernik pesta membuat ruang tengah itu terlihat meriah. Kue ulang tahun dengan tulisan yang sama serta tak lupa hiasan lilin angka 33 di sodorkan oleh sang _Eomma_.

" _Saengil_ _Chukkae_ Yunnie~ Buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya."

Yunho menatap seluruh keluarganya dan juga Changmin. Menutup mata berdoa dalam hati, dan kemudian meniup lilinnya sekuat tenaga.

"Yeaaaayy~!"

"Wohoooo~!"

Changmin dengan cepat mencolek krim di kue itu dan mengoleskannya ke wajah Yunho. " _Saengil_ _Chukkae_ , _hyung_ ~!" senyumnya usil, yang membuat lainnya tertawa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membenamkan wajahmu ke kue ini _hyung_ , tapi karena dari siang aku dan _Eomma_ sudah susah payah membuatnya, ku urungkan niatku itu. Jadi sebagai gantinya…" Changmin mengambil botol _champagne_ yang memang sudah ia siapkan, ia kocok sekuat tenaga dan ia arahkan pada Yunho.

"Changdol, jangan lakukan.." ucap Yunho sambil melangkah mundur.

"Kenapa tidak, _hyung_?" balas Changmin mengikuti Yunho.

"Kau akan membuat semua jadi basah dan _Eomma_ akan marah."

"Aku sudah minta ijin pada _Eomma_ kok. Dan nanti yang akan membersikan kekacauan ini jelas dirimu, hyung. **SAENGIL CHUKKAE**!" seru Changmin membuka tutup botol _champagne_ itu dan membuat Yunho langsung basah kuyup. "Hahahahahahhaaaa…wohoooo~! Kau belum mandi kan hyung? Selamat mandi _champagne_ ~!"

"…Changdol.." keluh Yunho menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah. Melihat Changmin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, Yunho langsung merencanakan pembalasan. "Karena kau sudah berbaik hati mengucapkan selamat, sini, biarkan aku memelukmu."kata Yunho yang langsung membuka lebar kedua tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Changmin.

"Tidak mau! Kau basah kuyup _hyung_ …. _HYUUNGG_!" Changmin menjerit sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari Yunho yang mengejarnya dengan lengan terbuka.

"Changdol, ini hari ulang tahunku, kenapa kau tak mau memberikan kekasihmu ini sebuah pelukan~" kejar Yunho.

" _Hyung_ … _hyung_ berhenti! Kau akan membuatku ikut basah kuyup… dan ini musim dingin! _Hyuunnggg—_!"

Namun Yunho yang sudah seratus persen berniat ingin membuat Changmin juga basah seperti dirinya dengan cepat bisa memojokkan Changmin.

"Pilih salah satu, mau memelukku dengan tanganmu sendiri, atau harus kupeluk paksa?"

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho langsung memeluk dan menempelkan tubunya pada tubuh Changmin.

"…. _hyuuunngggg_ …" rengek Changmin yang merasakan bajunya mulai lembab. "…kau menyebalkan." sebalnya yang akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuatnya semakin basah.

"Itu balasan karena sudah membuatku basah kuyup lebih dulu."

"Kenapa kau ini kekanakan sekali sih, _hyung_."

"Ini kan hari ulang tahunku, aku bebas dong berbuat semauku. Termasuk bersikap kekanakan."

Changmin mengerutkan kening dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi itu. "Changdol, terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini, bertahan dengan segala sifatku. Dan semoga sampai tahun-tahun ke depan kau masih mau untuk selalu di sampingku." bisiknya di telinga Changmin.

"Hey, sudah kalian berdua. Ini musim dingin. Naik dan ganti bajulah dulu. Jangan sampai kalian berdua masuk angin."

Panggilan dari _Eomma_ Jung membuat Yunho dan Changmin tersentak dari dunia mereka sendiri. Di sekitar mereka, _Eomma_ Jung tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya memandang mereka dengan senyum penuh arti—yang langsung membuat wajah mereka bersemu merah karena baru menyadari betapa intim posisi mereka berdua.

Keduanya cepat-cepat saling melepaskan diri, dan berjalan menuju kamar sambil bergumam, "Kami ganti baju dulu."

Yang disahuti oleh Jihye dengan suitan usil, "Jangan lama-lama atau kami di bawah akan mengira kalian berbuat lebih dari sekedar berganti baju bersama. Hihihihihi.."

"Jihye!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **Kok jadinya lebih dari 3chapter ya?**

 **Ah, sudahlah..**

 **Ela mau menerjang banjir dan macet buat berangkat kerja dulu.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

 _Keduanya cepat-cepat saling melepaskan diri, dan berjalan menuju kamar sambil bergumam, "Kami ganti baju dulu."_

 _Yang disahuti oleh Jihye dengan suitan usil, "Jangan lama-lama atau kami di bawah akan mengira kalian berbuat lebih dari sekedar berganti baju bersama. Hihihihihi.."_

 _"Jihye!"_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Pretended To Be"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 4 of ? /hahahahaha**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's! AU! Pretended-relationship. 06-02-2018 Yunho berusia 32th kalau usia internasional, tapi 33tahun usia korea. Yunnie=nama panggilan Yunho. Seokie=nama panggilan suami Jihye(Seokhee), Hye-ah=nama panggilan Jihye.**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Setelah berganti pakaian cepat-cepat— _demi menghindari pemikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka_ —Yunho dan Changmin kembali ke ruang tengah dengan pakaian hangat— _Yunho memakai sweater rajut buatan sang Eomma_ —, untuk kembali bergabung dengan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan itu.

Di ruang tengah semuanya sedang bercengkrama bersama sambil menikmati makanan-makanan kecil yang sudah di masak sendiri oleh sang koki istimewa keluarga Jung dan dibantu oleh Changmin. Mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa dan meneguk _soju_ penghangat badan, —kecuali Jihye yang sedang hamil tentunya.

Sungguh suasana keluarga yang sudah lama Yunho rindukan.

Dan ia merasa beruntung sekali karena saat ulang tahunnya ini bisa di rayakannya bersama dengan orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

'.. _termasuk namja yang masih celingukan mencari tempat duduk ini juga._..' pikir Yunho penuh senyum hangat.

"Whoaa!" Changmin memekik kaget saat ada yang menarik kuat tangannya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Untungnya ia terjatuh di tempat yang cukup empuk, dan bukan jatuh di lantai.

" _Hyung_!" pekik Changmin saat menyadari kalau yang menariknya itu adalah Yunho.

"Sini, duduk bersamaku lagi Changdol." Ucap Yunho yang dengan sigap sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Changmin.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu." bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin. "Maaf karena aku merepotkanmu seperti ini, tapi aku berterima kasih karena itu semua, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Ulang tahunku, dirayakan dengan hangat oleh orang-orang terdekatku, di kota kelahiranku, dan di rumah aku dibesarkan. Ini ulang tahun terbaik dan paling sempurna seumur hidupku." ucap Yunho sepenuh hatinya.

"… _hyung_ …" lirih Changmin yang merasa hatinya tergerak mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Mungkin memang berpura-pura menjadi pacar _hyung_ -nya itu terdengar seperti permintaan yang sulit. Tapi pada kenyataannya, yang ia lakukan selama di Gwangju ini hanya bertingkah normal seperti biasanya. Dan Yunho mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus… membuat hatinya merasa lemah.

Menyenderkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada Yunho, dan menyamankan diri dalam pangkuan sang hyung, Changmin memulai, " _Hyung_ , meski awalnya kupikir rencana bodohmu ini benar-benar gila dan tak masuk akal, tapi yang kulakukan disini hanya bersikap seperti kita biasanya. Lagipula kupikir menyenang—"

"Ciyeeee… yang kemarin malu-malu dan harus di pancing dulu… sekarang ada sisa kursi, malah duduk pangku-pangkuan.." goda Jihye yang melihat moment saat _Oppa_ -nya itu menarik mesra Changminnie ke dalam pangkuannya, serta memeluk pinggangnya.

Dan memang benar, saat itu tempat duduk _Appa_ Jung sedang kosong karena beliau sedang ke toilet, namun Changmin malah meringkuk nyaman dalam pangkuan kokoh Yunho.

"..Hye- _ah_.." peringat Seokhee melihat istrinya yang dari kemarin semangat sekali menggoda kakak dan kekasihnya itu.

Jihye mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. "Aku kan hanya ikut bahagia karena cinta Yunho- _oppa_ pada Changminnie akhirnya terbalas juga." rajuknya. "Yunho- _oppa_ kan sudah menyukai Changminnie selama bertahun-tahun."

Untung saja saat itu Yunho tidak sedang makan atau minum apapun. Kalau iya, bisa dipastikan ia akan batuk-batuk karena tersedak kaget mendengar ucapan _yeodongsaeng_ -nya itu.

"Iya, tanpa Yunho- _hyung_ berkata apa-apa, kita semua memang tahu itu. Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau sangat bahagia mendapat Changminnie sebagai kakak ipar. Tapi kalau kau terus mengomentari setiap moment mesra mereka, nanti malah mereka jadi merasa tidak nyaman."

Jihye terdiam sambil mengamati _Oppa_ dan kekasihnya. Aura nyaman keduanya yang tadi terlihat, sekarang menghilang. Keduanya nampak kikuk, dan ia jadi menyesal karena menjadi penyebabnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. _Oppa_ dan Changminnie, silahkan lanjutkan mesra-mesraannya. Aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi kok."

Rasanya ingin sekali Changmin membantah semua ucapan Jihye dan suaminya itu, karena ia dan Yunho hanya bersandiwara disini. Yunho tidak menyimpan perasaan padanya selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak sama sekali.

Namun karena saat ini ia tengah berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Yunho, ia memilih untuk tidak mengomentari ucapan Yunho, dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jihye… kau ini masih saja belum berubah ya. Sudah mau menjadi seorang _Eomma_ , masih saja ada sifat kekanakanmu itu belum hilang. Sama saja seperti _oppa_ -mu. Dari luar terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa, tapi aslinya masih kekanakan juga."

"Hey!" protes kakak-beradik keluarga Jung itu bersamaan. Membuat Changmin tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , tadi seharian kau kemana saja?" tanya Changmin sambil meminum _soju_ -nya sambil memperhatikan satu sofa dimana _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ jung sedang bernostalgia dengan foto-foto masa kecil putra-putri mereka. Sedangkan sofa lainnya sudah kosong karena Jihye sudah mengeluh pinggang dan kakinya sudah terasa nyeri karena kelelahan, dan Seokhee sebagai suami siaga jelas mendampingi sang istri.

Ia sendiri masih menyandar nyaman pada badan Yunho. Sudah ada sofa kosong sih, tapi mengejutkannya, duduk di pangkuan Yunho benar-benar terasa sangat nyaman. Hangat pula. Jadi meski disitu ada sofa kosong, tapi sofa itu terlihat sepi dan dingin.

Di februari yang dingin seperti ini, jelas Changmin memilih tempat yang lebih hangat. Bukan karena ia tak mau melepaskan diri dari lengan Yunho yang sudah melingkari pinggangnya ataupun tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Yunho. Semuanya murni karena tempatmya duduk sekarang ini lebih nyaman dan lebih hangat. Itu saja.

"Tadi? Oh, sewaktu aku pergi dengan _Appa_?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Hanya ke bukit kecil sebelum Gunung Mudeung. _Wae_?"

"Seharian tadi itu hanya kesitu?"

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan. " _Appa_ mengajak nostalgia. Dulu waktu kecil aku sering jalan-jalan ke bukit itu bersama _Appa_. Jadi sehabis jalan ke bukit, kita duduk santai, mengobrol, sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Gwangju ini dari atas." Yunho terdiam. "Sudah banyak perubahan yang terjadi di kota ini…"

" _Hyung_ , aku belum pernah keliling kota Gwangju ini loh. Temani aku berkeliling."

"Hahahahahaaa… boleh saja. Besok pagi?"

Changmin memutar matanya. " _Hyung_ , kalau kita berkeliling kota saat terang hari, yang ada kita akan di ikuti oleh semua fans-mu. Sekarang saja. Mumpung sudah gelap."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "Sekarang?"

"Yupp! Sekarang." seru Changmin bersemangat. "Ini kan ulang tahunmu. Moment yang tepat untuk mengenang semua tempat masa kecilmu. _Hyung_ kan dulu pernah berlatih _hapkido_ , tunjukkan padaku tempatmu latihan dulu."

" _Dojang_ tempatku berlatih _Hapkido_? Masih berdiri kok. Tapi pasti jam segini sudah tutup."

"Tidak masalah. Kan aku hanya ingin tahu tempatnya saja. Ayo!"

"Tapi di luar dingin loh, Changdol."

"Aku ada baju hangat kok. Nanti aku tambahi jaket juga. Hyung juga sudah pakai sweater, tinggal di tambah jaket. Oh, aku juga ada sarung tangan dua pasang."

"Kau benar-benar serius?"

"Tentu saja!"

" _Arrasseo, arrasseo_. Ayo ke atas ambil jaket."

"Aku saja yang ke atas. _Hyung_ siapkan mobilnya saja."

"Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Changdol, kenapa kau lama seka—apa saja yang kau bawa itu?" heran Yunho yang melihat Changmin membawa sebuah tas kecil.

Tak menjawab sang _hyung_ , Changmin menyamankan diri di kursi penumpang dan memasang _seatbelt_ -nya. Ia merogoh tasnya itu dan mengeluarkan syal untuk di ikatkan pada leher Yunho. Dan baru saat itu Yunho sadar kalau Changmin benar-benar terbungkus hangat, dengan jaket tebal, syal di leher dan sarung tangan hangat.

"Nanti kalau masih kedinginan, sarung tanganmu ada di tas ini ya, _hyung_. Dan taraaaa~!" _namja_ yang lebih muda itu mengeluarkan sebuah termos dari dalam tasnya. "Aku tadi buat coklat hangat dulu sebentar dan kumasukkan ke termos."

Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat betapa terencana-nya Changmin. Selintas terpikir juga akan jadi seperti apa dirinya kalau tidak ada Changmin disisi-nya.

.

..

…

… _pasti parah sekali._

"… _hyung_? _Hyung_? Yunho- _hyung_!"

"Eh… oh, _wae_ , Changdol?"

"Aku tanya, kenapa kita tidak berangkat-berangkat? Menunggu apa lagi?"

"Hah? Tidak. _Kajja_. Pertama kita ke sekolahku dulu. Yang paling dekat dari sini."

Dan melaju-lah mobil mereka menembus dinginnya malam di bulan Februari itu.

Sesuai tujuan, mereka berhenti di depan Gwangju Primary School. Gerbangnya memang sudah tertutup, tapi karena pendek, dengan mudah keduanya bisa melompati gerbang itu dan menyusup masuk ke dalam.

"Dulu kelasku disini." tunjuk Yunho ke beberapa ruang kelas di gedung sekolah itu. "Ah! Disini dulu tempatku berlatih _dance_." seru Yunho semangat sambil membuka pintu ruang seni—yang untungnya tidak terkunci.

"Ah, tapi ruangan ini sudah banyak berubah. Dulu di pojok sana ada _grand_ piano besar. Lalu ada music player besar di sudut ruangan." kenang Yunho.

Dan Changmin bisa membayangkannya. Yunho kecil yang berdiri di tengah ruangan ini, memasukkan cd player—atau mungkin juga tape recorder?—ke dalam music player, dan berlatih gerakan _dance_ , hari demi hari.

Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Changmin.

"Oh, dan setiap tahun, saat kelulusan, aku dan beberapa teman tampil di atas panggung di _hall_ utama." ucap Yunho penuh semangat.

"Ayo kesana. Aku mau lihat tempatnya, _hyung_." sahut Changmin menimpali ucapan Yunho.

Masih mengingat dengan jelas letak _hall_ utama sekolahan ini, Yunho memimpin Changmin kesana.

"Kalau tidak di pakai untuk pertemuan khusus, _hall_ ini kadang di gunakan untuk olahraga _indoor_. Sewaktu kelulusan atau pekan seni tahunan, akan di pasang panggung yang cukup besar di sebelah sana."

Lagi, Changmin dapat membayangkan Yunho kecil, dengan gigi gingsul manisnya itu, tak bisa diam karena _nervous_ , tapi juga penuh semangat untuk tampil ke panggung. Betapa raut bangga tergambar jelas di wajahnya karena bisa tampil di atas panggung, di depan teman-teman satu sekolah, di depan para _seonsaengnim_ , dan juga di depan para orang tua teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Kurasa karena tampil di panggung itu ya _hyung_ , kau jadi ingin bisa berdiri di panggung yang lebih besar. Di depan penonton yang lebih banyak. Tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi, disinilah kau akhirnya membulatkan tekad."

Yunho tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke Changmin. Merasa kaget mendengar betapa Changmin begitu mengerti dirinya.

Bahkan sebegitu dalam Changmin mengenalnya, ia dengan mudahnya mengerti bahwa permulaan ia benar-benar ingin mengejar mimpinya di dunia _entertainment_ adalah dari sini—dari tempatnya merasakan kepuasan, kebanggaan saat tampil di hadapan banyak orang.

Ia sangat kaget, sekaligus kagum, dan juga benar-benar terharu.

" _Hmm_?" tanya Changmin yang tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yunho.

"I-iya. Kau benar sekali Changdol. Dari tampil di atas panggung kecil di _primary_ _school_ inilah aku memutuskan akan benar-benar serius mengejar mimpiku. Menjalani _junior_ _high_ _school_ -pun orientasiku tetap pada musik dan dance. Begitu ada lomba dance, — _meskipun di tentang oleh Appa_ —, aku tetap mengikutinya." cerita Yunho mengenang kisahnya dulu. "Dan memenangkan lomba itu membuatku semakin yakin. Mengikuti audisi dari SM, dan pergi ke Seoul meninggalkan kota ini."

"Tapi saat _hyung_ kembali ke kota ini, _hyung_ pulang dengan sukses. Itu yang membuat keluarga, alamamater dan warga kota ini bangga padamu, _hyung_. Termasuk aku juga."

 **.**

 **..**

…

"… **.."**

….Yunho dibuat tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Bukan hal yang asing mendengar orang memuji dirinya— _meskipun itu masih membuatnya merasa tersipu dan malu_ — tapi kali ini, mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Changmin, — _yang begitu mengenal dirinya luar-dalam, mengetahui segala sikap ceroboh, dan sifat-sifat memalukannya yang lain_ — , benar-benar membuatnya tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Hatinya terasa penuh dengan berbagai rasa yang tak bisa ia jabarkan.

"… _hyung_? Yunho- _hyung_!"

"Eh? A-apa?"

" _Hyung_ tak apa-apa? Kok melamun begitu. Oh, apa _hyung_ kedinginan? Ini sarung tangannya di pakai dulu."

Yunho yang tak tahu harus membuat alasan apa, akhirnya tak menolak saat Changmin mengeluarkan sarung tangan hangat dari tasnya, dan memakaikannya ke kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang malah senyum-senyum sendiri. _Hyung_ , kau membuatku khawatir."

Yunho tertawa kecil sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang barusan di pakaikan sarung tangan. Merasakan kehangatan dari Changmin yang merasuk sampai ke dalam palung hatinya.

" _Aniya_ , hanya tiba-tiba saja terpikir. Pantas saja _Eomma_ begitu senang saat kubilang kalau kau adalah kekasihku. Aku baru sadar kalau kau ini benar-benar memperhatikan segala hal yang sedang— _dan mungkin akan_ —kubutuhkan, dan mempersiapkannya. Changdollie-ku ini memang calon kekasih idaman." puji Yunho lugas tanpa mengindahkan filter antara mulut dan otaknya.

" _H_ - _hyung_ apa-apaan sih. Ingat kan, kalau ' _Calon kekasih idaman'_ sesuai katamu ini kan sedang jadi kekasihmu selama empat hari di Gwangju. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik , _hyung_ harus cepat mengantarku ke tempat tujuan kita selanjutnya. _Kajja_!"

Yunho tertawa dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Changmin. Memposisikan tubuh mereka hingga berdempetan tanpa jarak. "Kalau begitu, ' _kekasih idaman_ '-ku ini jangan berjalan duluan dan meninggalkan ' _kekasih baik_ '-nya ini dong."

" _Hyung_ ini apa-apaan sih, singkirkan tanganmu ini. _Pabbo_."

"Loh, kita kan sepasang kekasih. Ya kalau jalan berdua harus mesra dong."

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Kita kan hanya bersandiwara di depan keluargamu saja _hyung_. Dan disini tak ada orang lain. Jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh ah."

"Anggap aja ini sebagai latihan, Changdol. Lagipula, kalau jalan berdekatan begini jadi lebih hangat kan."

"Tak perlu latihan juga sandiwara kita selama dua hari ini berjalan lancar."

"Changdol, tapi akan jauh lebih baik kalau kita latihan begini."

Dan keduanya masih terus saja beradu argumen sambil berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dengan tangan Yunho yang masih melingkar nyaman di pinggang Changmin, dan tubuh mereka menempel erat tanpa ada jarak satu jengkal-pun.

' _Ini hanya karena lebih hangat._

 _Dan anggap saja ini sebagai latihan.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ **TBC** ~

Maaf telat update-nya. Yang penting masih tanggal 11, pukul 23.29.

Ela kemarin habis kerja masuk siang, lanjut masuk malam. Minggu pagi pulang dan bobo. Siangnya sudah stand by lagi masuk siang.

Ngetik ini di sela-sela kerja—yang untungnya kerjaan hari ini enggak sebegitu repot. Mana tadi pulang kerja harus naik motor menerjang hujan deras+angin kencang. Udah pakai jas hujan juga masih basah kuyup T-T

Eh, malah jadi curhat.

Btw, di review ada yg tanya kapan Changmin nyiapin oleh2 buat anggota keluarga Jung. Jawabannya itu, tepat saat Yunho bilang kalau besok mereka pulang ke Gwangju sebagai sepasang kekasih, Changmin kan packing barang-barang mereka, dan sisa waktunya itu Changmin langsung pergi ke Mall buat belanja semua oleh-oleh itu. Changmin ini kurang idaman apalagi coba? Wkwkwkwkwk..

Doakan aja semoga besok bisa apdet chapter 5 dengan lebih awal dari hari ini.


	5. Chapter 5

.

' _Ini hanya karena lebih hangat._

 _Dan anggap saja ini sebagai latihan.'_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Pretended To Be"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 5 of ? /hahahahaha**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's! AU! Pretended-relationship. 06-02-2018 Yunho berusia 32th kalau usia internasional, tapi 33tahun usia korea. Yunnie=nama panggilan Yunho. Seokie=nama panggilan suami Jihye(Seokhee), Hye-ah=nama panggilan Jihye.**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Malam tanggal 6 februari itu belum berakhir. Setelah dari Gwangju Primary School, mereka ke taman kecil tempat Yunho biasa bermain, lalu lanjut ke _Dojang_ tempat Yunho berlatih _Hapkido_. Ke Iwolge Junior High School. Dan juga ke tempat bowling langganan Yunho semasa remaja.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua disini. Di jalan naik ke bukit yang barusan tadi Yunho datangi dengan sang _Appa_.

Bedanya kalau tadi ia dan _Appa_ -nya jalan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak sampai ke puncak bukit, kalau sekarang ia mengikuti jalur mobil, dan berhenti di spot yang membuat mereka bisa melihat keindahan kota Gwangju dari atas.

"Whoaaaahhhh… Gwangju malam hari indah sekali ya.." kagum Changmin saat mereka turun dari mobil dan menatap hamparan cahaya di depannya.

Yunho mengiyakan dan langsung naik ke kap mobil mereka. "Ayo naik kesini, hangat." ajak Yunho yang merasakan kehangatan dari mesin mobil mereka.

Changmin melihat ke Yunho yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman, dan ia terpikir hal yang bisa membuat mereka jadi lebih hangat. "Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobil, dan mengambil tas-nya. Ia menyusul Yunho naik ke kap mobil, dan mengeluarkan termos dari dalam tas.

"Taraaaaa~! Mumpung kita duduk santai disini, ayo kita minum coklat hangatnya." ucap Changmin sambil membuka tutup termos dan menuangkan minuman coklat—yang untungnya ia simpan ke termos, jadi memang masih—panas ke dalam tutup termos itu sebagai pengganti gelas.

"Aku lupa bawa gelas cadangan. Kita gantian minumnya ya, _hyung_."

Changmin menyodorkan coklat panas itu ke Yunho—yang menerimanya, dan langsung meminumnya dengan nikmat.

"Hyung… kupikir-pikir lagi… sesekali menghabiskan waktu seperti ini menyenangkan juga ya. Aku jadi bisa melihat langsung tempat-tempat yang membentukmu jadi seperti sekarang ini."

Yunho terdiam menatap Changmin.

'… _cantik_ …' pikirnya saat melihat wajah samping Changmin yang terlihat _glowing_ dengan latar belakang cahaya lampu kota Gwangju. B

Tanpa dapat ia kendalikan, benaknya berpikir dan memutar semua memorinya.

—membeli obat lambung untuknya, memberi tulisan dan selalu memasukkannya dalam setiap tas dan jaket yang ia pakai, langsung mempersiapkan semua bajunya dan baju Yunho, bahkan sampai ke sweater rajut dari _Eomma_ -nya…membelikan oleh-oleh untuk anggota keluarganya, sarung tangan, syal, minuman coklat hangat….'— _tipe wanita idamanku adalah wanita yang memperhatikan sampai ke hal-hal paling sepele…'_

—jenius, IQ 150. Tidak hanya pintar dalam hal akademi saja, tapi pintar memahami dirinya…'— _aku menginginkan pasangan yang pintar…'_

—entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat Changmin memasang wajah kuat, tegar, dan seolah tidak terpengaruh di depan semua orang, namun saat akhirnya hanya tinggal berdua dengannya, Changmin meruntuhkan pertahanannya dan menangis di hadapannya…'— _aku menyukai wanita yang terlihat kuat dari luar, namun sensitif di dalam hatinya…'_

—moment yang membuat pandangannya pada Changmin berubah positif adalah saat ia tahu menjadi seorang idol bukanlah cita-cita seorang Shim Changmin, tapi mendengar kalimat 'sambutan' darinya untuk Changmin, namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu tidak gentar dan ia berjuang sangat keras melatih tubuh kakunya untuk bisa meliuk mengikuti irama musik. Dan bukankah hampir setiap waktu Changmin tidak pernah absen untuk selalu memarahinya jika ia memberantakkan rumah? '— _aku selalu lemah pada orang yang pekerja keras. Mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi aku menginginkan pasangan yang juga bisa memimpinku. Tidak takut untuk berterus terang dan memarahiku jika aku salah…'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

…

…

'…. _oh Tuhan_ …'

Wajah Yunho langsung menghangat saat ia menyadari kalau selama ini, kriteria idealnya itu tanpa sadar ia ambil dari semua sifat dan kepribadian yang ada pada…vChangmin?

'… _apa ini berarti selama ini, aku menginginkan Changdol_?'—yang manis...

yang imut...

yang cantik tapi juga tampan...

yang baik dan sensitif hatinya...

yang selalu mengomelinya...

yang memilih untuk tinggal...

yang selalu ada di sampingnya saat suka, duka, saat terbaiknya dan saat terburuknya…

yang secara tidak sadar sudah membuatnya tertawan hingga ia tak bisa membayangkan hidup bersama dengan orang lain selain bersama dengan Shim Changmin seorang.

" _Hyung_?" panggil Changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Menyentak Yunho dari pemikiran yang membuatnya jantung dan lubuk hatinya bergetar hebat.

Dan saat menatap ke dalam sepasang mata bulat itu, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakui hal yang mungkin saja sudah ia rasakan sejak lama, namun tidak pernah ia pikirkan dengan serius dan hanya ia anggap sebagai rasa sayang berlebihannya pada 'partner kerja yang sudah seperti adik sendiri' itu.

Rasa sayang itu…

Keinginan untuk selalu membuat Changmin bangga pada dirinya…

Perasaan possessive-nya pada Changmin yang selalu ia tunjukkan dengan sering menyentuh Changmin di depan publik…

Rasa kesalnya setiap kali melihat Changmin dibuat tertawa oleh orang selain dirinya…

Ia sudah tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan bahwa dirinya, Jung Yunho, mencintai seorang Shim Changmin.

Kesadaran itu membuat hatinya yang terasa penuh sesak. Baru sekarang ini ia menyadari betapa besarnya perasaannya pada Changmin.

Dan itu semua membawanya untuk meletakkan coklat hangat yang ia pegang.

Mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah halus Changmin.

Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening bertemu kening.

Untuk kemudian Yunho mengklaim bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

#HAPPYHOMINDAY

#HAPPYHOMINMIDDLEBIRTHDAY 12 FEBRUARI!(ini masih 12February di jam hp Ela)


	6. Chapter 6

.

 _Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening bertemu kening._

 _Untuk kemudian Yunho mengklaim bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya sendiri._

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Pretended To Be"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 6 of ?**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's! AU! Pretended-relationship. 06-02-2018 Yunho berusia 32th kalau usia internasional, tapi 33tahun usia korea. Yunnie=nama panggilan Yunho. Seokie=nama panggilan suami Jihye(Seokhee), Hye-ah=nama panggilan Jihye.**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : tolong baca chapter ini pelan-pelan dan resapi kata demi kata-nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Changmin tidak pernah menyangka kalau momen seperti ini akan terjadi.

Dia tahu kalau semenjak mereka kembali sebagai duo TVXQ, banyak yang memasangkan mereka berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Jika dulu nama pasangan YunJae yang lebih terkenal dan fenomenal, maka sekarang nama pasangan HoMin memiliki gaung yang tidak kalah terkenal.

Jika dulu hanya interaksi YunJae yang disorot, semenjak TVXQ menjadi duo yang saling menemani dan saling mendukung, semua orang mulai menggali HoMin momen dari jaman mereka masih berlima.

Saat melihat video lama mereka, tak terpikir lagi kemesraan pasangan YunJae. Yang semua orang lihat, adalah bagaimana Yunho selalu menempel pada Changmin, dengan Changmin yang selalu menyandar pada Yunho.

Saat di acara makan, Yunho selalu menyuapi Changmin, dan saat kaget atau tertawa, Changmin akan selalu mencari Yunho untuk di jadikan pegangan.

Mereka bilang, HoMin momen sudah ada sejak dulu, namun kamuflase YunJae yang dibuat oleh SM menutupi semuanya. Membuat interaksi mesra HoMin hanya di anggap sebagai hal yang biasa saja, karena dipikir mereka, YunJae adalah pasangan yang sebenarnya. Namun semenjak JYJ keluar, terlihat jelas di mata semua orang bahwa ternyata selama ini pasangan YunJae adalah pasangan settingan.

Tapi bukan berarti pasangan HoMin adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

Ia dan Yunho- _hyung_ memang sudah dekat semenjak dulu. Ia adalah _hyung_ yang bisa di andalkan di saat-saat sulit, sangat bersabar dalam membantunya melatih tubuh kakunya ini dalam setiap gerakan dance untuk koreografi lagu mereka, dan karena Yunho- _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ yang paling memanjakannya di bandingkan dengan yang lainnya.

Saat masih berlima, Yunho- _hyung_ tak pernah terlupa untuk mencari keberadaannya dimanapun mereka berada, dan itu membuat Changmin merasa senang karena ia tak pernah terlupakan di antara para _hyung_ -nya. Selain itu, setiap kali Yunho- _hyung_ pergi keluar, ia tak pernah absen untuk selalu membawakan oleh-oleh— _makanan atau minuman apapun itu—_ khusus untuknya.

Jadi kalau saat dulu masih berlima saja ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Yunho- _hyung_ , bayangkan saja saat mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Seluruh perhatian Yunho- _hyung_ tercurah sepenuhnya pada dirinya seorang. Begitu pula kebutuhan Yunho- _hyung_ dalam hal _skinship_. Memegang tangan, mengusap lengan, memeluk bahu, bahkan mengusap paha adalah hal paling biasa dilakukan jika di depan publik.

Di balik kamera? _Hyung_ -nya itu lebih parah lagi. Tiduran di pahanya jika menonton film, memberikan _bearhug_ yang begitu erat setiap kali ia pulang, dan memberikan kecupan ke ubun-ubun, kening, atau ke pipinya jika hyung-nya itu sedang dalam _affectionate mood_.

Jujur saja, ia bukan tipe yang suka melakukan _skinship_ , atau di peluk-peluk oleh sembarang orang. Bertahun-tahun berteman dengan KyuLine-pun ia akan selalu menepis tangan jahil mereka kalau tangan-tangan usil temannya itu berkelana ke pinggang atau ke paha-nya. Area yang boleh di sentuh oleh KyuLine hanya bahu dan tangannya. **Tidak lebih.**

Tapi dengan _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu, ia tidak pernah sampai tega hati menepis tangannya. Dan lama kelamaan ia jadi terbiasa. Malah kadang bisa jadi ia duluan yang memulai skinship di antara mereka.

Namun semua itu wajar saja, karena dengan **Yunho hyung.**

Di anggap seperti pasangan suami-istri oleh fans mereka? Biasa saja.

Tersinggung, atau merasa terganggu karena itu berarti di anggap gay? Entah kenapa… tidak sama sekali.

Saat ia sedang pergi dengan KyuLine atau temannya yang lain, dan dapat telpon dari Yunho-hyung, teman-temannya akan menyoraki dan menggoda kalau ia dicari ' _suami posesifnya_ ' , reaksi yang ia berikan? Hanya tertawa dan mengatai temannya itu bodoh, lalu pergi ke tempat sepi untuk menerima telepon dari sang _hyung_.

Dipeluk, terkadang di gerayangi, di cium kening dan pipi, itu semua wajar soalnya itu semua—lagi-lagi— **Yunho-hyung** yang melakukan.

Bahkan saat _hyung_ -nya mengabari kalau ia harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho di depan keluarganya di Gwangju, ia hanya berpikir kalau _hyung_ -nya itu melakukan tindakan yang sangat bodoh dan idiot— _namun tetap saja ia jalani kan?_ Itu semuanya karena ia menjalaninya dengan **Yunho hyung**.Andaikan itu Kyu atau Minho atau member red velvet— _yang sudah ia anggap seperti Jiyeon dan Sooyeon, adik kandungnya_ —ia pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Hanya saja, meskipun ia sedang berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Yunho- _hyung_ , Ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau _hyung_ -nya itu akan **MENCIUMNYA** tepat di **BIBIR!**

Sirkuit neuron otak Changmin seolah langsung putus begitu bibir kenyal Yunho menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan perlahan. Untuk kemudian memberikan tekanan dan menngecupnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan kemudian bibir itu pergi menjauh. "Changdol…"

Changmin yang masih bingung dan tidak bisa berpikir apapun itu hanya bisa membalas dengan _"Huh?"_

Samar-samar ia mendengar Yunho terkekeh kecil, dan bibir itu kembali menempel pada bibirnya yang setengah terbuka.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Yunho memberikan ciuman yang lebih panas pada Changmin.

Membuka mulutnya, Yunho tak hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada Changmin, namun mulai melumat bibir menggoda Changmin. Menghisap dan memainkan bibir bawah Changmin, untuk kemudian lidah Yunho masuk ke dalam rongga hangat Changmin dan bergerilya disana. Menandai setiap sudut mulut Changmin dengan lidahnya yang menekan dan menggoda dengan lihai.

Changmin tak tahu bagaimana Yunho melakukan ini semua padanya. _Namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya sementara lidahnya menandai bagian dalam mulutnya. Menggoda langit-langit mulutnya yang membuat tubuh sensitifnya bergetar dan tanpa sadar mendesah menikmati.

Sepasang tangan besar Yunho memegangi belakang kepala serta tengkuknya. Membuat kepalanya terkunci tak bisa bergerak, dengan Yunho yang masih dengan penuh semangat melahap bibir dan mulutnya.

Melumat, menggigit dan menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya bergantian. Tak lupa juga untuk lidahnya ikut berpartisipasi dalam membuat Changmin kehilangan momentum untuk menarik nafas.

Kepala Changmin terasa pusing dengan semua sensasi yang terasa begitu berlebihan ini. Kedua tangannya yang membutuhkan pegangan itu menggenggam erat jaket Yunho. Paru-paru-nya kehilangan pasokan oksigennya karena tiap kali ia mau mengambil nafas, bibir Yunho melakukan hal-hal yang membuat nafasnya tercekat dan ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

 _Panas…_

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa _panas_.

Dari ujung rambut, hingga ke ujung jari-jari kakinya semua terasa panas. Seolah ada aliran lava yang membakar setiap sel tubuhnya yang membuatnya menjadi _bergairah_.

Baru saat kepalanya membentur kaca mobil yang sangat dingin, kesadaran seolah kembali merasuki Changmin. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam jaket Yunho untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

Tanpa Changmin sadari, selama menciumnya, Yunho sudah mendorongnya dan membuat tubuhnya setengah terlentang dengan tubuh atasnya menyandar pada kaca mobil mereka.

" _Hhhh…. hhhh… hhhh…"_

Suara nafas memburu Changmin terdengar jelas di suasana sepi malam itu. Kepulan uap dari nafas hangat bertemu cuaca dingin itu memberikan bukti bahwa paru-paru _namja_ langsing bertubuh tinggi itu meminta pasokan oksigen yang lebih banyak.

Changmin tak pernah menyangka kalau akan seperti ini Yunho mencium dirinya. Jujur saja, beberapa kali pernah terbersit di benak Changmin mengenai akan seperti apa rasanya jika Yunho- _hyung_ menciumnya…

Namun pikiran itu langsung ia tepis jauh-jauh. Itu hanya pemikiran bodoh yang melintas saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat tulisan _'Yunho Changmin'._

Bahkan pernah juga ia membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya jika— _sesuai ucapan para netizen_ —Ia dan Yunho- _hyung_ menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia hanya tertawa sendiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Pastilah tak bedanya dengan yang kegiatan yang ia jalani sehari-hari. Mengomeli hyung-nya, latihan di gedung SM, dan tampil di atas panggung. Hanya mungkin di tambah dengan sedikit _kissing_ disana dan _kissing_ disini.

Dan di cium oleh seorang Jung Yunho benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya.

Changmin mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terasa bengkak dan juga basah karena pertukaran saliva mereka beberapa saat lalu, dan merasakan wajahnya memanas—karena ternyata adik kecilnya sudah setengah terbangun.

Bagaimana bisa ciuman dari Yunho- _hyung_ memberikan efek yang begitu dahsyat pada tubuhnya? Bukan hanya tubuhnya saja, tapi saat Yunho-yung menciumnya tadi, benaknya seolah lumpuh dan tak bisa berpikir apapun selain membiarkan _namja_ yang lebih tua itu untuk berbuat semaunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kegilaan apa yang sudah terjadi ini?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Oke, berhenti di sini dulu karena Ela butuh mandi air dingin.

Yang kissu-kissu itu HoMin, kenapa yang panas malah penulisnya?

/buru-buru mandi


	7. Chapter 7

.

Bagaimana bisa ciuman dari Yunho- _hyung_ memberikan efek yang begitu dahsyat pada tubuhnya? Bukan hanya tubuhnya saja, tapi saat Yunho-yung menciumnya tadi, benaknya seolah lumpuh dan tak bisa berpikir apapun selain membiarkan _namja_ yang lebih tua itu untuk berbuat semaunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kegilaan apa yang sudah terjadi ini?'_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Pretended To Be"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 7 of ?**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's! AU! Pretended-relationship. 06-02-2018 Yunho berusia 32th kalau usia internasional, tapi 33tahun usia korea. Yunnie=nama panggilan Yunho. Seokie=nama panggilan suami Jihye(Seokhee), Hye-ah=nama panggilan Jihye.**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : tolong baca chapter ini pelan-pelan dan resapi kata demi kata-nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Changmin menatap horor ke arah Yunho—yang mencondongkan badan ke arahnya. Tubuh besar Yunho mengungkungnya. Tangan Yunho yang berbalut sarung tangan, menyentuh pipinya perlahan. Dan wajah yang begitu familiar selama hampir lima belas tahun itu kembali mendekat ke arahnya—membuat kedua manik mata Changmin melebar tak percaya. Apakah _hyung_ -nya itu masih akan… menciumnya lagi?

 _ **Tunggu! Tunggu!**_

 _ **Ini tidak bisa terjadi!**_

Harusnya saat ia mendorong Yunho- _hyung_ , _hyung_ -nya itu akan sadar dan meminta maaf, dan berkata kalau tadi itu hanya candaan. Bukannya malah semakin mendekat seolah ingin menciumnya lagi!

"Changdol, menciummu enak sekali…"

Kedua mata Changmin terbelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Deru nafas Yunho terasa hangat menyapu kulit wajahnya. Jemari Yunho bergerak, menangkup sebagian pipinya, dan Changmin merasakan sentuhan kasar sarung tangan Yunho pada ujung bibirnya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi…"

Gelagapan, Changmin cepat-cepat menggunakan tangannya untuk menutup bibir Yunho yang jaraknya hanya tinggal satu inchi dari bibirnya.

"Tu—tunggu, _hyung_!" seru Changmin sambil berusaha mendorong Yunho menjauh.

Namun entah sudah kerasukan setan darimana, Yunho tidak bergeming. _Namja_ itu malah menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Changmin meneguk _saliva_ -nya dengan susah payah. Tatapan Yunho, apalagi dalan jarak yang amat sangat dekat itu membuatnya jadi menahan nafas.

"M-mundur atau kudorong jatuh dari bukit!" ancam Changmin meski dengan suara terbata.

Mendengar ancaman Changmin, Yunho terkekeh kecil sambil akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Changmin, dan beralih memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Ia melabuhkan kepalanya ke dada Changmin dan menyamankan dirinya. Mendengarkan detak jantung Changmin yang masih berdegup tak beraturan.

"Apa kau akan tega menjatuhkanku dari bukit? Nanti kalau aku luka parah, bagaimana?"

"Itu urusanmu!" sewot Changmin.

"Urusanmu juga dong. Kan kau ini kekasihku." ucap Yunho manja. Ia meraih satu tangan Changmin dan meletakkannya ke atas kepalanya. Minta di elus-elus.

"Auw!" Yunho mengerang kesakitan saat Changmin malah menjambak rambutnya.

"Rasakan. Aku kan hanya jadi kekasihmu hanya saat kita disini saja."

"Kalau begitu kita disini terus saja. Tidak usah kembali ke Seoul." sahut Yunho tak masuk akal.

" _Pabbo!_ Jangan gila, _hyung!"_

"Changdol, jangan galak-galak begitu. Ini ulang tahunku loh..."

"Biarin."

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak tersenyum, kalau ia merasakan jemari Changmin sekarang mengusap-usap kepalanya? Kalimatnya saja yang pedas, tapi sikapnya… hmmmm… jadi makin cinta kan~

"H- _hyung?"_

Yunho mendongakkan kepala, hingga kini dagunya yang masih menempel di dada Changmin. " _Wae?"_

"K-kita ini bukan sepasang kekasih sungguhan kan? Tapi kenapa _hyung_ tadi me—me—menciumku?"

"Memangnya tadi aku menciummu dengan buruk? Mau aku cium lagi?"

" _Y—yah!_ Bu-bukan itu masalahnya!" tolak Changmin dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan kok." tangkis Yunho. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh menciummu?"

"Kalau cuma di pipi atau di kening sih tak apa-apa! Tapi tadi _hyung_ —"

"Tapi lebih enak menciummu di bibir. Bibirmu manis, Changdol."

" _YAH! Hyung!_ Yang serius!"

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Sakit, Changdooolll~" rengek Yunho merasakan hasil kekesalan Changmin padanya. Helaian rambutnya menjadi korban tarikan tangan-tangan lentik Changmin.

"Rasakan! Salah siapa daritadi di ajak bicara serius malah menyebalkan begitu!"

"Tapi aku tadi serius, Changdol. Bibirmu memang rasanya manis. Bikin nagih."

Changmin mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Yunho agar tak lagi memeluknya. "Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang saja!" kesal Changmin.

Namun tangan Yunho sudah melingkar erat di pinggang Changmin dan ia memang tak mau melepaskannya.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf, Changdol. Jangan marah lagi. Ayo bicara serius." bujuk Yunho sambil memasang wajah memelas-nya.

Changmin mendengus tak percaya sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sebal.

"Aku menciummu karena aku ingin mencium—iya, iya.. aku kan menjawabnya dengan serius. Jangan keburu marah, Changdol."

Yunho menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan. "Changdol, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini bukan gay. Dulu aku punya pacar, dan dia _yeoja_. Tapi barusan aku menganggapmu lebih cantik dari semua _yeoja_ yang pernah aku lihat."

"Jadi karena kau menganggapku cantik, lalu kau menciumku, begitu?"

"Ck, tidak hanya itu Changdol. Aku bukan tipe yang segampang itu mau mencium orang hanya karena dia cantik." sanggah Yunho. "Tapi baru sesaat tadi aku menyadari kalau… mungkin selama ini aku sudah menyukaimu, tapi aku tak sadar, atau bisa jadi secara bawah sadar aku menolak untuk menyadarinya, dan aku menganggapnya hanya rasa sayangku sebagai seorang _hyung_."

Changmin terdiam. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama kata demi kata yang meluncur dari bibir _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Aku begitu posesif padamu. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Aku sangat posesif dan protektif jika itu menyangkut dirimu. Itu sebenarnya karena aku tidak mau kau jauh dariku. Aku tak mau kalau kau pergi dengan teman-temanmu dan melupakanku, meski hanya sebentar. Tapi selama ini aku menganggapnya hanya rasa protektif seorang _hyung_ pada _dongsaeng_ -nya. Hanya saja, kurasa memang terlalu aneh kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau pergi bersama _KyuLine_ , karena aku kenal mereka semua."

Yunho terkekeh sebentar. "Lucu sih, tapi Boa- _noona_ pernah menanyakan hal seperti ini juga. Ia bertanya begini ' _Yunho-yah, Changmin itu namja, dan dia itu sudah tiga puluh tahun._ _Lagipula, ia pergi bersama kyuline, kemana lagi mereka selain berkumpul untuk makan dan minum-minum? Kenapa kau begitu khawatir sampai harus meneleponnya sih?'_ " ucap Yunho sambil menirukan suara femininnya BoA. "Saat itu aku terdiam saja, dan masih memaksa pikiranku untuk menganggap semua itu wajar di rasakan _hyung_ pada _dongsaeng_ -nya."

Yunho menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Mungkin ini bodoh. Tapi aku tidak menyadari kalau selama ini, setiap kali aku di tanya mengenai tipe idealku, secara tidak sadar aku membayangkan sosokmu dan menyebutkannya. Mungkin pikiranku berusaha menganggapmu hanya sebagai _dongsaeng_. Tapi hatiku tetap memberikan sinyal dan kode-kodenya agar aku cepat sadar."

"Tipe idealmu, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin sambil tangannya memainkan helaian lembut di kepala Yunho.

"Hahahahaa.. _Memperhatikanku sampai ke hal-hal yang sangat sepele, Pintar, Terlihat kuat di luar,namun sensitif hatinya, Pekerja keras, Orang yang juga bisa memimpinku, dan tidak takut untuk berterus terang dan memarahiku jika aku salah,_ di dunia ini mana ada orang yang bisa memenuhi semua kriteria itu selain dirimu, Changdol?"

Yunho diam sejenak untuk menunggu apakah Changmin akan memberikan komentar.

Melihat Changmin yang diam saja, Yunho melanjutkan, "Jawabannya _**Tidak**_ _**Ada**_. Karena memang aku menyebutkan kriteria-kriteria itu berdasarkan semua sifat dan sikap seorang Shim Changmin."

" _Hyung_ …."

"Mungkin selama ini aku mencintaimu tanpa aku menyadarinya. Karena kurasa rasa cinta itu tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit. Awalnya aku hanya menganggapmu seorang _dongsaeng_ paling manis yang harus aku jaga dengan sepenuh hati. Namun lama kelamaan, hatiku selalu gelisah kalau tak melihatmu sehari saja. Dan aku merasa paling bahagia saat bersama denganmu. Entah itu saat di panggung, atau saat kita hanya berdiam di rumah saja." Yunho terdiam sebentar, sebelum ia meneruskan. "Saat kita bertengkar, itu adalah moment paling menyiksa. Hatiku tak sanggup jika harus melihatmu marah dan kecewa padaku, dan aku sendiri tak tahan kalau harus berlama-lama marah padamu." ungkap Yunho sepenuh hatinya.

Changmin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi mendengar hyung-nya itu mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa tersanjung dengan semua kalimat yang di lontarkan Yunho- _hyung_. Namun tidak berarti ia langsung menerima semuanya itu. "Lalu, kenapa _hyung_ akhirnya menyadarinya?"

"Aku mulai memikirkan ini lebih mendalam saat aku dengan bodohnya mengatakan pada _Eomma_ kalau kau ini kekasihku—dan _Eomma_ menerimanya dengan begitu mudahnya. Aku tidak pernah merasa dan mengaku kalau aku seorang gay, tapi bukan hanya _Eomma_ , namun seluruh keluargaku menerima berita dariku dengan sangat mudah—dan sangat bergembira. Aku jadi mulai memikirkan semua hal tentang kita. Interaksi kita setiap harinya, semua perasaan-perasaan berlebihan yang kurasakan padamu, dan terakhir, malam ini aku memikirkan tentang kriteria orang yang aku inginkan menjadi pendamping hidupku… Saat itulah akhirnya aku sadar, yang selama ini aku inginkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku sampai aku tua nanti, hanyalah dirimu seorang Shim Changmin."

 **.**

 **..**

…

Yunho menunggu Changmin bereaksi. Namun saat ia melirik ke atas, ia melihat Changmin mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap jauh entah kemana. Agaknya ia sedang berpikir keras, dan Yunho tak akan mengganggunya.

Keheningan malam itu masih terus berlanjut dengan Yunho yang merasa hangat karena terus memeluk Changmin, sedangkan yang di peluk itu berpikir entah apa sambil tangannya mengusap dan sesekali memainkan helaian rambut Yunho.

Yang penting ia tidak langsung ditolak mentah-mentah, itu sudah bagus. Apalagi ia juga tidak di pukul karena sudah mencium bibir manis namja itu tanpa ijin.

Tidak sepenuhnya sukses, tapi tidak berarti juga ia gagal kan? Hasil yang tidak begitu buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya malam itu mereka pulang masih dalam suasana hening. Bukan hening yang canggung atau hening yang menyesakkan. Keheningan yang syahdu.

Saat naik ke atas tempat tidur _single_ _size_ itu, Yunho dengan terang-terangan menepuk-nepuk _space_ yang tersisa, dengan tangan kirinya terlentang manis disana.

Changmin menghela nafas dan akhirnya menempati sisa tempat itu. Namun sebelum sempat Yunho melingkarkan tangan memeluknya, Changmin dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia kini memunggungi Yunho.

Tidak menyerah, Yunho menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dulu, baru memeluk Changmin dari belakang. Ia tak bisa menahan diri, dan akhirnya mengecup puncak kepala Changmin.

"Changdol, aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis, tapi tanpa memandang gender, hatiku ini sudah menetapkan pelabuhan cintanya padamu. Mencium bibirmu tadi itupun setengahnya kulakukan sebagai pembuktian bahwa tak ada rasa enggan, jijik maupun _illfeel_ meskipun yang kucium adalah seorang _namja_ sepertiku." bisik Yunho dalam kegelapan kamar mereka. "Aku harap kau memikirkannya matang-matang, Changdol. Apakah tadi saat aku menciummu, kau merasa illfeel, jijik dan marah? Jika iya, mungkin itu berarti kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang _hyung_. Tapi jika tidak…? Hanya kau seorang yang tau jawabannya."

Changmin masih mengunci rapat-rapat bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap _hyung_ -nya itu akan menganggapnya sudah tidur.

"Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah, Changdol. _Saranghae_." bisik Yunho kembali sambil mengecup ubun-ubun Changmin dan memejamkan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

…

…

Lama sejak Yunho sudah tertidur pulas, Changmin masih belum sanggup memejamkan mata. Benaknya masih berputar aktif berusaha menyelesaikan persoalan yang ada di depan mata.

' _Apakah aku illfeel, jijik dan marah saat Yunho-hyung mencium bibirku? Jawabannya jelas. Tidak. Ia tidak merasa illfeel, jijik ataupun marah saat Yunho hyung, yang adalah seorang namja, mencium bibirnya. Lalu pertanyaannya adalah…_

 _Kenapa ia tidak merasa illfeel dan marah saat Yunho-hyung menciumnya?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANGMIN~!**

 **#HAPPYCHANGMINDAY~!**

Yuhuuuuu~ maaf pendek, ini Ela ngetik dari stgh7 mlm tadi Ela pulang kerja, sampai jam 10mlm.

Bisa di lanjut sih, tapi Ela udah ngantuk dan capek, mana besok masuk jam 7pg dan melewati banjir di jalanan sekitar tempat kerja.

Jadi, stop sampe disini dulu yah

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANGMIN~! SEMOGA SELALU LANGGENG SAMA YUNHO YA~ 😘😘😘


	8. Chapter 8

.

Lama sejak Yunho sudah tertidur pulas, Changmin masih belum sanggup memejamkan mata. Benaknya masih berputar aktif berusaha menyelesaikan persoalan yang ada di depan mata.

' _Apakah aku illfeel, jijik dan marah saat Yunho-hyung mencium bibirku? Jawabannya jelas. Tidak. Ia tidak merasa illfeel, jijik ataupun marah saat Yunho hyung, yang adalah seorang namja, mencium bibirnya. Lalu pertanyaannya adalah…_

 _Kenapa ia tidak merasa illfeel dan marah saat Yunho-hyung menciumnya?'_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Pretended To Be"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 8**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's! AU! Pretended-relationship. 06-02-2018 Yunho berusia 32th kalau usia internasional, tapi 33tahun usia korea. Yunnie=nama panggilan Yunho. Seokie=nama panggilan suami Jihye(Seokhee), Hye-ah=nama panggilan Jihye.**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : tolong baca chapter ini pelan-pelan dan resapi kata demi kata-nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Gusar.

Ia tidak tenang.

Pikirannya kacau.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling mengacaukan tidak hanya pikiran, tapi juga hatinya.

Sudah menjelang pagi, tapi ia masih tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya barang sekejap pun. Sedangkan tersangka utama yang membuatnya merasa kacau, bingung dan tidak bisa tenang itu malah sudah terlelap nyenyak dari tadi.

Suara dengkur halus Yunho itu biasanya membuatnya geli, tapi kali ini, dengkuran itu membuatnya kesal. Kesal karena namja itu sudah tidur nyenyak, sementara ia disini masih terjaga.

Merasa kesal yang berkepanjangan, Changmin memutuskan untuk turun saja. Mencari makanan, yang pasti akan bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dan lebih gembira.

 **.**

 **..**

…

'… _tapi kenapa namja ini tak mau melepaskan pelukannya sih!'_ gerutu Changmin saat ia kesusahan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu selalu kembali melingkar ke tubuhnya setiap kali berhasil ia singkirkan.

Akhirnya ia siapkan bantalnya saja. Saat ia menyingkirkan tangan Yunho, ia cepat-cepat menyelinap keluar dari kungkungan Yunho, dan menyelipkan bantal di tempatnya tadi.

Ia menatap Yunho yang sedang tidur. Mulutnya setengah terbuka mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Dan sepasang tangannya masih setia memeluk bantal yang menggantikan keberadaannya.

Changmin terdiam cukup lama disitu—sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar, dan berjalan keluar. Menuruni tangga, ia menyalakan lampu dapur.

Karena seharian tadi sudah membantu Eomma-Jung di dapur, ia jadi tahu letak minuman coklat sachet di dapur, dan membuatnya. Duduk di pantry, dan menikmati minuman coklat hangatnya di malam menjelang pagi yang masih dingin ini.

Duduk diam sendiri seperti ini membuat benaknya kembali berkelana mengenai namja yang masib tertidur nyenyak di kamar mereka itu.

Jujur saja ia tak menyangka sama sekali kalau hyung-nya itu akan menciumnya di bibir dan kemudian mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan itu semua benar-benar seolah kejadian yang tidak nyata. Hyungnya itu… memiliki perasaan cinta pada dirinya?

Sejak kapan ia terlempar masuk ke dunia fanfiction yang biasa di buat para fans-nya ini?

….karena selain dalam cerita fiksi, mana mungkin Yunho-hyung menyatakan cinta padanya?!

 _ **Impossible.**_

Tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tapi kalau tidak mungkin terjadi, hal yang baru berlalu beberapa jam tadi itu apa?!

Ingin bilang kalau tadi itu hanya mimpi belaka, tapi ia belum tertidur sekejap-pun. Lagipula, ia tak akan pernah sampai bermimpi kalau hyung-nya itu mencium dan menyatakan perasaannya.

Jadi kesimpulannya, hal yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu itu benar-benar terjadi.

Nyata.

Bukan fiksi, juga bukan mimpi.

'… _Oh Tuhan…'_

Changmin merasa ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking frustasinya. Tapi mengingat rambutnya itu aset berharga, ia memilih untuk menenangkan diri dengan menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

 _"Aku harap kau memikirkannya matang-matang, Changdol. Apakah tadi saat aku menciummu, kau merasa illfeel, jijik dan marah? Jika iya, mungkin itu berarti kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang hyung. Tapi jika tidak…? Hanya kau seorang yang tau jawabannya."_

Ucapan Yunho-hyung terngiang lagi di telinganya.

Jika ia _harus_ _terpaksa_ jujur pada dirinya sendiri, sejujurnya ciuman Yunho tadi begitu memabukkan. Ia _menyukainya_. Bahkan tadi tubuhnya bereaksi hanya dengan ciuman Yunho di bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman di bibir, dan tubuhnya begitu memanas, bergairah hingga adik kecilnya bereaksi.

'… _oh Tuhan, mungkinkah aku gay? Seorang namja yang sampai bagian bawah tubuhnya bereaksi hanya karena ciuman dari sesama namja juga… itu terdengar sangat gay.'_

Tapi Changmin menghentikan pikirannya sejenak disitu. Kalau ia gay, tak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan ingin mencium atau di cium namja lain. Contohnya dengan KyuLine-nya sendiri. Dengan Kyu, Minho, Jonghyun atau Suho, kalau di kecup pipi sih masih boleh. Tapi membayangkan mencium mereka, atau di cium oleh mereka di bibir? **BIG** **NO**! Bahkan kalau ia diharuskan mencium atau di cium oleh Donghae-hyung atau Siwon-hyung yang semakin dekat dengannya karena wajib militer bersama saja, ia menolak dengan keras!

Ia bukan gay!

 **.**

 **..**

…

…tapi kalau di cium oleh Yunho-hyung…?

 **.**

 **..**

…

Ia seratus persen bukan gay, tapi andai Yunho-hyung menciumnya, ia tidak akan menolak.

 _ **Apa-apaan ini?!**_

Ia sudah gila. Benar. Ini pasti tanda-tanda kegilaan. Belum genap ia berusia tiga puluh satu tahun, dan tanda-tanda kegilaan sudah muncul pada dirinya. Bagus sekali.

Ia jadi lelah memikirkan semua ini.

Tapi kalau tidak di pikirkan, apa mau tetap menggantung seperti ini? Dengan dirinya yang 24jam nonstop bersama Yunho-hyung? Jelas tidak bisa. Ini semua harus di selesaikan.

Jadi, dirinya ini jelas-jelas bukan gay. Tapi tidak marah ataupun jijik kalau di cium oleh Yunho-hyung. Apa itu berarti kalau ia… sebenarnya ada rasa pada Yunho-hyung?

Kalau rasa sayang, jelas ada. Yunho-hyung itu hyung yang terbaik. Banyak kekurangannya yang sering membuatnya kesal, tapi itu semua kalah dengan segudang kelebihannya. Yang bisa membuat mood-nya membaik hanya dalam sekejap mata itu hanya Yunho-hyung seorang.

Andai saja nih. Andai saja ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menolak Yunho-hyung, lalu apa yang akan terjadi?

Yang pasti suasana di antara mereka akan sangat canggung. Bisa jadi hyung-nya akan kembali ke apartementnya sendiri, dan berusaha menghindarinya. Bertemu hanya jika urusan pekerjaan, dan itupun masih akan terasa canggung.

Siapkah ia menghadapi itu semua?

Jelas tidak.

Tapi apakah tidak inginnya ia canggung dan di jauhi oleh hyung-nya itu cukup untuknya memutuskan menerima pernyataan cinta Yunho-hyung?

Jangan bodoh.

Jika ia menyatakan cinta pada orang, dan orang itu menerimanya hanya karena tidak ingin suasana nyaman mereka terganggu, jelas ia tidak akan menyukai hal itu.

Lalu apa?

Kalau ia tetap menolak Yunho-hyung, dan suasana mereka tetap seperti biasa, apa yang terjadi kalau Yunho-hyung akhirnya sadar dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang cocok dengannya?

BoA-noona misalnya.

Ah, tidak. Mereka berdua hanya berteman akrab saja. Tidak lebih.

Go-Ara-noona?

Tidak, tidak. Meskipun mereka dekat, itu hanya karena mereka berdua adalah sahabat dari BoA-noona. Jadi tidak mungkin Yunho-hyung akan pacaran dengan Ara-noona.

Kalau begitu, dengan pasangan sesama 'menantu-idaman-para-orangtua-di-korea-selatan' Im Yoona?

Ini juga tidak. Yunho-hyung hanya menganggap Yoona sebagai adik saja. Tidak lebih.

 **Degg!**

Menganggap sebagai adik… bukankah tadinya Yunho-hyung juga menganggapnya hanya sebagai adik saja? Dari menganggap sebagai adik, kemudian tumbuh rasa cinta…

Changmin mengatupkan bibirnya tidak senang.

Entah kenapa ia sangat terganggu dengan pemikiran mengenai Yunho-hyung dengan Yoona.

Jangan salah paham, Yoona itu yeoja yang baik. Cantik, berprestasi, dan memang asli orangnya benar-benar baik. Ia mengenal Yoona dengan baik semenjak ia menjadi trainee di SM, sampai menjadi terkenal sebagai member snsd, maupun seorang aktris. Dan jujur saja, Yoona itu yeoja yang baik dan sangat sempurna sebagai seorang kekasih.

Tapi tetap saja ia tak suka membayangkan kalau sampai Yunho-hyung berpacaran dengan Yoona.

Kalau nanti Yunho-hyung berpacaran dengan Yoona, berarti nanti yang dimanjakan dan di sayang-sayang oleh hyungnya itu adalah Yoona. Bahkan nanti yang diberikan ciuman oleh Yunho-hyung tak lagi dirinya, tapi Yoona!

Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Yunho-hyung hanya boleh memanjakan dirinya seorang!

Yang boleh di cium oleh Yunho-hyung juga hanya dirinya saja!

Dan kalau hubungan mereka terus berjalan tanpa ada hambatan… hingga akhirnya Yunho-hyung melamar Yoona—

Tidak!

Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Yunho-hyung itu **MILIKNYA!**

Yunho-hyung hanya boleh menyayangi dan mencintai dirinya saja! Karena ia juga mencintai—

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

…

… **.**

'— _Oh Tuhan….'_

Changmin memukulkan keningnya sendiri ke meja pantry.

Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling idiot dan paling bodoh di muka bumi ini.

Menutupi dan tidak mau mengakui perasaannya, bahkan dari dirinya sendiri.

Baru mau mengakuinya saat ia membuat skenario di dalam otaknya sendiri, dan merasa cemburu berlebihan, padahal itu hanya skenario khayalan.

Karena itukah ia selalu senang membuat hyung-nya cemburu dan khawatir dengan sering-sering pergi dengan KyuLine, sampai-sampai Yunho-hyung selalu meneleponnya? Dan ia selalu tersenyum senang saat ponselnya berbunyi menandakan panggilan dari Yunho hyung.

Karena itukah ia selalu menahan diri menerima skinship berlebihan dari Siwon-hyung, dan langsung bahagia dan merasa puas saat Yunho-hyung-nya itu berwajah kesal?

Karena itukah ia selalu menganggap biasa saja saat Yunho-hyung melakukan berbagai skinship padanya? Mengelus-elus pahanya, menggenggam jarinya, memeluk bahu dan pinggangnya, mengecupi pipi dan dahi-nya...

"..bodoh! Bodoh! Kau ini sungguh sangat bodoh, Shim Changmin!" maki Changmin pada dirinya sendiri dengan volume pelan.

Sungguh bodoh.

Harusnya saat ia menyukai ciuman bibir Yunho, ia sudah bisa sadar kalau ia juga menyukai hyung-nya itu.

Haruskah ia cemburu berlebihan dulu pada khayalannya sendiri untuk mengakui kalau ia memang memiliki perasaan yang sama posesif-nya pda Yunho?

'… _oh Tuhan. Aku mencintai Yunho-hyung. Dan baru sekarang aku mau menyadarinya…'_

Tapi mungkin kalau ia mengakuinya, ia takut pada hubungan mereka berdua ke depannya. Apakah ia siap dengan segala konsekuensinya jika ia benar-benar berpacaran dengan Yunho-hyung?

Dari keluarga Yunho-hyung sih tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana tanggapan dari keluarganya? Dari teman dan rekan di SM? Dari fans mereka dan para netizen Korea Selatan?

Memang hubungan gay sudah di sah-kan oleh Perdana Menteri dari beberapa tahun lalu, tapi bukan berarti kalau ia akan siap menghadapi semua reaksi orang-orang di sekitar mereka ketika ia mengakui kalau ia gay.

…tapi jika ia tidak mengakui perasaannya pada Yunho-hyung, bukankah itu akan lebih menyakiti dirinya dan juga Yunho-hyung? Tak lupa juga dengan keluarga Jung yang sudah menerimanya…

Bukankah yang paling penting adalah kebahagiaan dirinya dan orang yang paling dekat dengannya?

 _Manakah jalan paling benar yang harus ia ambil?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Yunho terbangun dengan tidak semangat. Tak ada Changdol dalam pelukannya. Mungkinkah itu berarti kalau Changdol… menolaknya?

Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk dulu. Selama Changdol tidak mengucapkan dari bibirnya sendiri kalau ia menolaknya, ia harus tetap yakin kalau Changdol akan membalas perasaannya.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia menuruni tangga, dan samar-samar ia bisa mendengar percakapan antara Changdol dengan… Eomma-nya? Yunho menajamkan pendengarannya, dan memilih untuk berdiam di tangga. Menguping.

"Changminnie, semalam kalian dari mana saja? Pulangnya larut malam sekali."

"Oh, semalam aku dan Yunho-hyung berkeliling kota. Yunho-hyung menunjukkan padaku Gwangju Primary School, lalu ke taman kecil tempat Yunho-hyung biasa bermain, habis itu berlanjut ke Dojang tempat Yunho berlatih Hapkido. Ke Iwolge Junior High School. Dan juga ke tempat bowling langganan Yunho-hyung. Semua tempat itu sudah tutup sih. Tapi aku jadi tahu tempat-tempat Yunho-hyung menghabiskan waktunya sebelum bertemu denganku."

"Oh, kalian romantis sekali~"

"Romantis? Ke tempat-tempat seperti itu memangnya romantis ya, Eomma?"

"Bukan masalah tempatnya seperti apa. Tapi kenangannya disana. Yunnie membawamu ke tempat-tempat dimana ia tumbuh. Menunjukkanmu semua tempat yang membentuknya hingga ia jadi seperti sekarang. Benar-benar romantis ya kalian berdua ini."

"Be-begitukah, Eomma?"

"Tentu saja. Selain itu, kau sendiri tak kalah romantisnya dengan Yunnie."

"A-aku?"

"Iya, Changminnie. Dari kemarin kau selalu saja membantu Eomma di dapur. Apa kau pikir Eomma tak memperhatikan kalau kau mengamati dan mencatat semua dalam ingatanmu bagaimana cara Eomma memasak dan menyiapkan makanan favorit Yunnie? Kau ingin agar nanti di Seoul kau bisa membuatkan makanan kesukaan Yunnie dengan rasa seperti masakan khas rumah ini kan?"

"A-ah, Eo-eomma mengada-ada. Aku tak begitu kok."

"Kalau memang tidak begitu, nanti Eomma batalkan meminjamimu buku resep buatan Eomma sendiri lho."

"E-eh! Ja-jangan begitu dong Eomma! Eomma kan sudah berjanji meminjamkan buku resep itu padaku. Eomma tidak boleh begitu padakuuuuuu…"

Yunho yang memutuskan sudah cukup ia menguping pembicaraan itu—karena kalau tidak, ia takut mukanya akan terbelah karena ia tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya—dan sengaja berjalan dengan langkah kaki keras menuruni tangga.

"Hoaahhmmm… Changdol, kenapa kau meninggalkanku di kamar sendirian?"

"Salah hyung sendiri yang sukanya bangun siang. Hyung sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi kan?" selidik Changmin.

"Sudah, sudah semua. Kau tak lihat rambutku agak sedikit basah? Dan nafasku juga sudah segar kok. Mau bukti? Sini, sini, kucium dulu Changdol kesayanganku ini~" goda Yunho sambil menghampiri Changmin dan secara reflek tangannya langsung memeluk pinggang Changmin, dengan bibir yang ia monyong-monyongkan ke wajah Changmin.

"Yah! Yah! Lepaskan atau nanti pisau ini tak sengaja terselip dan mengenai-mu, hyung." ancam Changmin yang saat itu sedang membantu Eomma-Jung mengupas kentang.

"Yunnie, sana tunggu di depan bersama yang lain. Eomma merasa ngeri melihatmu ada di dapur. Takut ada bencana."

"Tuh, dengarkan apa kata Eomma." tambah Changmin.

"Aish, kalian berdua ini tega sekali padaku. Aku pergi saja deh kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu seperti biasa, mereka semua berkumpul bersama di ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan buatan Eomma Jung, yang di bantu asisten Shim. Percakapan demi percakapan ringan mengalir selama mereka sarapan pagi.

Namun yang berbeda di pagi itu adalah saat semuanya sudah menghabiskan sarapan di piringnya, Changmin berdehem keras. Membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Uhm, mumpung semuanya sedang berkumpul, aku mau memberitahu sesuatu kepada kalian." mulai Changmin. "Aku… meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya karena sudah mau membantu Yunho-hyung untuk membohongi kalian semua."

Yunho membelalakkan mata mendengar kalimat Changmin. ' _Jangan bilang kalau Changdol akan…'_

"Sebenarnya aku dan Yunho-hyung… bukan sepasang kekasih. Kami tidak berpacaran."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _C-changdol…..wae?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bohong ding, enggak jadi TBC kok. Hihihihihi.. Yuk mari di lanjut~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"C-changdol…"

Changmin meraih tangan Yunho-hyung dan menggenggamnya erat. Di atas meja makan, tempat semua orang bisa melihatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin ada kebohongan di sini, hyung." sahut Changmin dengan suara mantap. "Jadi sebelumnya, aku dan Yunho-hyung meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah membohongi kalian semua dengan mengatakan kalau kami ini berpacaran."

Yunho tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Changmin. Namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu terlihat tenang dan yakin. ' _Mungkin inilah yang harus aku hadapi… tapi kenapa harus di depan keluargaku, Changdol?'_ batin Yunho dengan tatapan terluka.

"Changminnie—"

Ucapan Eomma-Jung langsung di potong oleh Changmin dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai. Saat kami berdua tiba di rumah ini, kami berdua benar-benar bukan sepasang kekasih. Kami berdua tidak berpacaran."

Kalau ada yang tahu rasa sakit orang yang hatinya di tusuk dengan besi panas, mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Yunho sekarang.

"Oh, bukan 'tidak' berpacaran, tapi 'belum' ." ralat Changmin. "Saat itu kami berdua belum menyadari perasaan kami masing-masing. Dan kedatangan kami disini, meskipun baru tiga hari yang lalu, benar-benar membuka mata dan hati kami berdua. Penerimaan kalian yang begitu antusias dan sangat bahagia membuat Yunho-hyung tadi malam menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan pagi ini, di depan kalian semua, aku menerima dan akan membalas rasa cinta Yunho-hyung dengan sama besarnya. Karena itu aku ingin meminta maaf, sekaligus memohon restu dari kalian."

Yunho tercenung.

Ia dibuat terdiam tanpa kata.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Changdol-nya itu akan…

"Changminnie! Yunnie! Dasar kalian berdua ini anak-anak nakal! Tega sekali kalian membohongi kami. Untung saja akhirnya kalian berdua benar-benar berpacaran. Kalau tidak, kami jadi masih harus menunggu sampai kalian berdua menyadari perasaan kalian masing-masing…"

Yunho tidak mendengarkan kalimat maupun komentar dari Eomma, Appa, Jihye ataupun Seokhee. Yang masih terputar di benaknya adalah ucapan Changdol bahwa cintanya terbalas, dan Changdol bahkan minta restu dari keluarganya…

Ia… tidak perlu lagi menahan semua perasaannya pada Changdol lagi? Tidak perlu cemburu dan khawatir lagi setiap Changdol keluar dengan orang lain? Tidak perlu lagi menahan diri—

"Hyung? Yunho-hyung? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau— _hmpphhh!"_ ucapan Changmin terpotong karena Yunho langsung meraih pipi Changmin dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Changmin. Ia langsung melumat bibir yang tadi membuatnya khawatir setengah mati dengan penuh cinta.

"…hyung— _hmpfhh!.._.—kita di depan orang tu— _hmpphh!"_ Changmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho dan mengingatkan kalau ada audience di sekitar mereka. Namun setiap kali ia berhasil melepaskan bibir Yunho dari bibirnya, namja yang gigih itu kembali meraup bibirnya lagi.

"Yunho-yah! Kalian berdua kembalilah ke kamar!" seru Appa-Jung yang melihat betapa bersemangatnya Yunho 'memakan' Changmin.

Mendengar ucapan sang Appa, Yunho menghentikan diri mencium bibir lembut Changmin. "Baiklah. Dan jangan kami sebelum kami turun, oke? Aku mau menikmati hadiah ulang tahun terbaikku." ucap Yunho yang langsung menyelipkan tangan di punggung dan lutut Changmin dan mengangkatnya.

"Y-YAH! Turunkan aku, hyung!"

"Wae, Changdol? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang akan 'menerima dan membalas rasa cintaku dengan sama besarnya'? Dan sekarang akan kutunjukkan betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu."

"A-aku tarik kata-kataku kembali! Hyung! Turunkan akuuu!"

"Kau akan kuturunkan kalau kita sudah sampai di ranjang." Adalah ucapan terakhir Yunho yang terdengar sebelum pintu kamar mereka tertutup rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hye-ah, jangan lupa hubungi Sooyeon dan Jiyeon untuk mengabarkan kalau penantian kita sudah benar-benar berakhir. Aku juga mau menelepon Shim Dongsik dan Yooyeon! Aku tak sabar mau mengabarkan kalau kita semua sudah benar-benar akan ber-besan-an sebentar lagi! Saat yang kita semua tunggu-tunggu akhirnya akan segera tiba!" seru Eomma-Jung yang tak menunggu lama untuk menelepon Appa dan Eomma Changminnie di Seoul.

Akhirnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

SELESAAAAIIIII~!

Dan karena masih tanggal 18Februari, Ela masih mau mengucapkan

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANGMIN~!

Yang katanya bener-bener Malu karena Yunho tereak 'Changmin-ah saengil chukkahamnida!' pas tampil Keep Your Head Down…tapi hari ini malah upload Video pas kejadian itu di ig.. ckckckckck… katanya Malu? Koq malah Pamer siiihhh.. nggemesin deeeeehhh _

Doaku cuma semoga CHANGMIN langgeng terus sama YUNHO yaaaaaa~! 😘😘😘


End file.
